Code Zero
by White Aconite
Summary: La sociedad humana ha vivido con ellos desde hace 30 años sin saber de su existencia. Ahora Sena se verá sumergida en este mundo con seres con poderes fuera de la comprensión y tendrá que descubrir el misterio de su propia existencia ¿Accidente o destino? HIATUS INDEFINIDO.
1. El fantasma bajo el cerezo

**N/A: ADVERTENCIA! PRIMERO LEE ESTO ANTES DE QUE TE DECEPCIONES**

Esta historia no es un fic propiamente dicho ni un crossover, esta historia y sus protagonistas son propios. Estoy usando algunos personajes ya creados que me sirven de inspiración en esta historia y que serán usados como personajes secundarios (la mayoría de los personajes son OC, es decir creados por mi) y puede ser cambiada su personalidad para lograr el propósito de la narración. Este escrito no es ni continuación de Bleak Blade, Bleach, Guilty Crown o Togainu no chi, sólo he tomado prestados algunos personajes.

Muy bien pues si así aún estas dispuesto a leer que comience la fiesta...

Los personajes usados serán lo siguientes (puede que a futuro meta a más lo cual será avisado al inicio de cada capítulo):

Yukio-Bleach

Girge- Break Blade

Gai- Guilty Crown

Shiki- Togainu no chi

* * *

><p><strong>CODE NOIR<strong>

By: Kyomi120500

**ARCO: PROLOGO**

**Capítulo 1:**

**El fantasma bajo el cerezo.**

Era una noche con luna llena iluminando el parque central. El aroma de las flores y la brisa de primavera hacían recordar a cualquiera que la estación estaba iniciando con la gran gama de sensaciones que lo acompañaban. El reflejo del astro se reflejaba claramente en la laguna de aquél sitio haciendo más placentero el paseo alrededor del estanque.

Era muy tarde, el reloj que se alzaba encima de las baldosas marcaba la medianoche mientras una figura femenina caminaba por el solitario paseo del parque. Llevaba su largo cabello color bronce recogido en una coleta dejando ver su esbelto cuello. Tenía rasgos estilizados aunque era pequeña de complexión, y si no fuera porque vestía un traje de oficina color azul marino cualquiera la confundiría con una estudiante de preparatoria por las facciones delicadas de su rostro. Sus ojos amatista se enfocaban en el camino de piedras dejando ver una gran tristeza que se escapaba por su mirada.

Suspiró deteniendo su caminada y miró a su lado. Se subió al barandal de concreto del puente por el que pasaba dejando sus cosas a un lado junto a un maletín marrón con los documentos de su labor. Esa tarde había sido una pesadilla para ella en el trabajo todo porque entregó su confianza y esperanzas ciegamente al peor tirano de la historia. Recordó lo que le habían dicho tiempo atrás sus compañeras de trabajo.

-Te dije que te alejarás de él. Él es nuestro supervisor y tiene poder sobre nosotras.

-Ese cretino, tiene esposa pero eso no le impide andar de mujeriego.

-¿De verdad creíste en esa palabras de amor que te dijo? Deja ya tu mundo de fantasía, este es el mundo real. La única razón por la que se te acercó fue por tu eficiencia en el trabajo. Él sólo te usó mientras lo sacarás de apuros – decía alguien más.

Con este último recuerdo el rostro de la mujer hizo una mueca de coraje en su boca. Era cierto, ella era una mujer muy fantasiosa y soñadora, le encantan los cuentos de hadas aunque pareciera infantil a sus ya 19 años y siempre espera a alguien que la saque de esta vida monótona y la haga feliz como los finales de princesa que adoraba. Pensó amargadamente en sus supuestas citas con aquél hombre y recordó lo superficiales que eran, aunque en ese momento no se diera cuenta ya que, debido a su inmadurez, siempre tendía a usar el filtro rosa, palabra que le designaron sus amigas por ser propensa a fantasear.

Miró hacia abajo observando el profundo y oscuro estanque. Aunque supiera nadar el alcohol que había tomado en el bar harían el trabajo por ella.

De pronto escuchó un ruido detrás sacándola de su trance de depresión. Era un perro negro de raza labrador que la miraba con inteligencia. Ella le devolvió la mirada y por un segundo casi juró que el can había suspirado. Dándose la vuelta tras el acto, éste continuó con su recorrido.

_-¡Ni siquiera puedo importarle a un perro!_- decía para sus adentros llorando de coraje.

Regresó a su objetivo pero era tarde, muy tarde, con esa pausa se le había escapado el valor. Pensó en cómo fácilmente se echaba para atrás debido a su cobardía y suspiró resignada bajándose del pedestal.

-¡ ¿Quién moriría por ese imbécil?- se dijo así misma. No era la primera vez que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a un hombre y tampoco lo era el ser botada.

* * *

><p>Al parecer de otros, Sena era muy poco realista y siempre construía una imagen sobre idealizada de los hombres con quienes salía la cual siempre terminaba en decepción. Pensaba que eso no le pasaría con su actual novio y supervisor, ya que él era muy caballeroso y le decía cosas hermosas que harían sonrojar a cualquier dama. Las palabras de amor que juraba y sus promesas de separarse de la esposa que ya no amaba para estar con ella la habían conmovido a tal grado de ignorar el año ya transcurrido dejando estancada su relación.<p>

Un día mientras tomaba un descanso en la sala de espera, Sena vio a su amado en el corredor por lo que se le acercó dispuesta a saludarlo.

-No puedo creerlo ¡Sacaste ese trabajo como si nada! En verdad te envidio- escuchó la castaña deteniéndose en el acto. Su supervisor hablaba con un colega del trabajo mientras disfrutaban de un café expreso.

-Todo gracias a Sena del departamento de ventas, ella ha hecho todo el trabajo. Si le pido algo sé que lo hará por mí –la castaña sintió un calor en su corazón pensando que Allen la alababa por sus habilidades lo cual la hacía muy feliz, pero pronto su alegría se vería destrozada.

-¿Así que ella es la nueva víctima? Ya sé que sales sólo por su capacidad pero ¿no crees que sea un poco mezquino que la uses de esa forma? Digo, ella está muy enganchada contigo pero tú pareces que sólo la usas como una criada.

-No la trato como una criada, es mi criada. Sólo bastan unas palabras tan superficiales para que haga cualquier favor que le pida y lo mejor es que ha durado más que las otras haciéndome la vida más fácil. Me obedece fielmente cómo si se tratara de un perro.

-Nunca cambiarás, siempre tan retorcido-dijo su compañero llevándose un trago a sus labios – ¿y qué harás si se da cuenta que sólo la usas?

-Si te es inútil un objeto lo más obvio es tirarlo. Haré que renuncie al trabajo como he hecho con las otras- contestó Allen mientras tiraba el vaso desechable a la basura y se alejaba con su colega por el pasillo.

Sena no soportaba las emociones que iban creciendo en su pecho: ira, enojo, desprecio pero aún más grande que ellas era el dolor. Dolor de saber que fuiste traicionada, dolor por saber que no era nada más que una herramienta para su jefe, dolor por no haber escuchado las advertencias de sus compañeras con mayor experiencia, dolor por defender a capa y espada a aquel hombre frente a los malos rumores que le rodeaban. Todo eso y mucho más para explicar le dolieron en el pecho y esa tarde abandonó sus labores para encerrarse en el baño a llorar para desahogarse.

- Sí que soy patética – apoyó su cuerpo en la pared – fui usada– una débil carcajada, llena de dolor inundo en el baño – patética y débil– se apoyó más, sus piernas temblaban – patética – repitió en un susurro y poco a poco fue cayendo sentado en el suelo. No pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor se escapara de su garganta.

Más calmada regresó a su puesto horas más tarde ante la mirada curiosa de sus colegas quienes prefirieron no preguntar nada. Para su desgracia apareció la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

-Sena ¿Dónde has estado? Me tenias muy preocupado- la mencionada bajó la cabeza y dirigió la vista al suelo, sus labios se abrieron como si estuviera a punto de decir algo pero ningún sonido salía de ellos - Cómo sea ¿tienes el reporte que te pedí esta mañana?

Entonces ella cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula mientras temblaba de ira.

-Sena ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo el hombre mientras acercaba su mano a la mejilla derecha de la chica.

Fue cuando ella ya no lo soportó más y alejó esa mano aventándola con desprecio con un hábil manotazo.

-No se te ocurra tocarme cretino- dijo mientras alzaba su vista. Su mirada se hacía fría y llena de resentimiento –Si quieres el reporte hazlo tú, ya estoy cansada de ser tu criada.

Sin más tomó sus cosas y se fue tan rápido como pudieron darle sus piernas ignorando los cuchicheos de todos en esa sala por la escena hecha. Esa tarde, ella se había desahogado en un bar el cual frecuentaba cuando sufría decepciones amorosas, incluso el dueño ya la conocía.

* * *

><p>-Creo que me pasé con las copas-dijo Sena mientras buscaba un lugar por los arbustos donde volver el estomago; el aire fresco del parque que le pegaba en la cara no hacía otra cosa más que empeorar su estado.<p>

Alzó la mirada limpiándose la boca con la mano de ese trago amargo mientras se apoyaba en un roble, fue entonces cuando lo vio: arriba de la colina donde se alzaba un cerezo se encontraba un joven de negro y cuyo rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara blanca.

Tal vez fue la brisa que movía sus cabellos color azabache, los pétalos de cerezo que caían con gracia alrededor o la luz de la luna que caía sobre él haciéndolo parecer como un ser fuera de este mundo… no lo sabía pero se embelesó por tal escena. De pronto escuchó una voz proveniente del lugar manteniendo una conversación que era inaudible a sus oídos. Miró a su alrededor y vio al mismo perro negro de antes moviendo el hocico.

-… Espera un momento ¡¿El perro habla?- se dijo para sus adentros sorprendida mientras daba un paso atrás pisando accidentalmente una rama la cual crujió.

El hombre dirigió su cabeza hacia su dirección atemorizando a la mujer, no por ser sorprendida sino que aunque los ojos del hombre estuviesen cubiertos, ella podía sentir una miraba fría y hostil que la atravesaba en todos los sentidos. Los escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo presa del pánico, pero era incapaz de moverse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza como medio de protección.

-¿Qué será de mí? -pensó.

Pasaron tres, siete, diez segundos y nada. Decidió abrir los ojos lentamente y dirigió dudosa su mirada hacia arriba de la colina. No había alguien, ni perro ni el hombre de negro.

-Definitivamente dejaré el alcohol- dijo como veredicto asumiendo que lo que vio fuese una ilusión. No era la primera vez que sus fantasías hacían de las suyas y continuó con su camino, aún debía salir del parque.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autora:<em>

_Espero que la historia les haya interesado, he hecho este capítulo con mucho cariño, sus opiniones y sugerencias son bien recibidas._

_Antes que nada esta historia es más de misterio y ciencia ficción, no esperen una historia llena de amor aunque si habrá un poco de esto entre nuestros protagonistas pero a un ritmo lento ya que desde mi perspectiva deben darse las ocasiones para que ellos comiencen a conocerse y a entenderse y sobre todo a cambiar algunos rasgos de su personalidad._

_Siempre quise hacer una historia con elementos sobrenaturales y personas con habilidades especiales como serían los X-men, Heroes, y varios animes cómo la última que vi Darker than Black. De hecho verán un parecido en el protagonista con Hei, el personaje principal de Darker tan Black pero sólo lo usaré como inspiración por lo que no piensen que será una secuela o fanfic de esta serie, pero aunque su actitud sea igual de fría es mucho más agresiva._

_La historia se irá complicando: organizaciones secretas, mayores enemigos y un pasado que desvelar para encontrar la naturaleza de nuestra protagonista y sobre todo un poco de gore, aunque también pondré un fuerte compañerismo y añadiré aliados con un objetivo en común. Así que continuemos._


	2. Zwei

**CODE NOIR**

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 2: **

**Zwei.**

-Según nuestro informante, el intercambio se dará en este parque. Mantente alerta, no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad- dijo una figura canina a un joven con una gabardina negra y larga. Ambos usaban el follaje de un árbol y las densas sombras para ocultarse-No importa que tan difícil sea pedido, lo importante es terminar la misión.

El joven se colocó su máscara blanca en señal que la misión comenzaba. Este artefacto tenía una delgada boca roja distorsionada en una leve sonrisa; los ojos eran negros de tal manera que parecía que siempre te miraban. El sentimiento que te dejaba esa máscara era terror y el mensaje era que no podías escapar.

Ambos miraban hacía un sendero del parque donde esperaba un hombre con jersey naranja y gorra blanca sentado en una banca mirando un periódico. En seguida se acercaron una pareja de hombres vestidos de traje, uno era de tez blanca y el otro oscura. El hombre guardó el periódico y se paró del asiento tomando un portafolio negro.

-Son €10,000,000.00 en total. Compruébenlo- dijo el joven con una sonrisa jovial mientras abría el portafolio.

Uno de los hombres de traje se acercó a contar el dinero, en cuanto terminó con su tarea asintió a su pareja y éste se acercó con un maletín de color marrón. Mostró en su interior un contenedor de vidrio con forma esférica que iba resguardado y bien protegido en el interior del maletín. El rubio cerró el maletín y antes de que pudiera entregarlo, una sombra negra apareció en medio de los tres hombres dando el primer golpe al joven con el jersey naranja mandándolo a volar. Los dos hombres restantes sacaron sus armas y comenzaron a disparar al atacante, sin embargo éste rápidamente desapareció ante los ojos estupefactos de los dos hombres.

De pronto el hombre moreno sintió un puño aplastante y bastante fuerte en la boca de su estómago. Tal como un fantasma, el azabache apareció enfrente de él sin darle oportunidad a disparar propinándole una patada que lo derrumbó.

Todo pasó en un instante bastante corto cómo para que apenas el hombre blanco se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y supiera que su destino no era tan diferente a su pareja ahora en el suelo. Aterrado, comenzó a correr desesperadamente ya que sabía que su vida estaba en peligro.

-¡Zwei! ¡El maletín, quítaselo!-gritó el perro quien estaba observando la escena.

Zwei se encaminó hacía el hombre blanco quien huía presa del pánico sin darse cuenta que aún tenía el maletín en sus manos. Pero en medio de su persecución salieron varios cuchillos disparados a una velocidad que obstruyendo la carrera del fantasma.

-Perdona señor fantasma pero no puedo permitir que te quedes con el contenido de esa maleta- dijo el joven sacudiéndose el polvo del pantalón negro y quitándose la gorra blanca que vestía dejando ver sus ojos chocolate y sus cabellos un poco más oscuros del tono de su jersey naranja.

Sostenía entre sus manos cuchillas a modo de garras dejando ver una sonrisa en sus labios. El gesto parecía un aviso del peligro que representaba el pelinaranja.

–Ya sabía que vendrías pero estoy muy emocionado por ver que tan fuerte eres de verdad- el pelinaranja sólo recibió un silenció de parte del azabache.

De pronto las cuchillas que se habían incrustado en el suelo comenzaron a vibrar y se movieron el por sí solas apuntando a Zwei.

-Mi nombre código es Alfa Cygni pero puedes llamarme por mi nombre, Alphonse. Mi habilidad radica en el magnetismo por lo que si fuera tú, tendría cuidado.

En eso, el perro al ver que su compañero estaba atrapado por su oponente decidió perseguir al hombre que había huido. Sin embargo Alphonse se dio cuenta de su intención y una legión de cuchillas controladas por su telequinesis se abalanzó contra el canino que iba tras el maletín.

Pero las cuchillas cayeron sin siquiera poder acercarse al labrador, el cuál continuaba su persecución confiando en las habilidades de Zwei, quien simplemente había desviado todas las armas con el uso de su cuchilla y la rapidez de sus brazos poniendo a salvo a su pareja.

-Tú también deberías tener cuidado- habló por fin el azabache mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque.

-Esto se pondrá interesante… jajaja- rio divertido el pelinaranja mientras hacía flotar las cuchillas en el aire apuntando hacia su presa.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autora:<em>

_Lamento dejar la pelea hasta aquí pero todo va siguiendo mi orden de narración. Prometo no hacer capítulos tan pequeños de ahora en adelante pero pensé que debía dejarlo un poco en suspense, pero ya aclararé que pasó después así que don´t worry XD_

_Para aclarar Zwei significa 2 en alemán pero más tarde diré el porqué de su nombre código y como supondrán, Alphonse también pertenece a una organización secreta que más tarde mencionaré cuyos miembros se nombran con el nombre de estrellas conocidas._

_No se desesperen, iré revelando poco a poco el mundo de estas personas así que sean pacientes._


	3. Buscada

**CODE NOIR**

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 3:**

**Buscada**

Una habitación escasamente iluminada por la luz que se colaban de las persianas de un ventanal. Por el inmobiliario y el gran espacio del cuarto era de suponer que se trataba de una estancia común. Una puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de una mujer alta y bien proporcionada que entraba al oscuro cuarto sonando los tacones de las zapatillas que llevaba. Vestía una minifalda azul marino y una blusa con corte inglés de color blanca que le hacían ver elegante y sensual.

-De verdad que ahora sí lo hiciste Al- dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules al pelinaranja que se hallaba recostado en un sillón. En su rostro, Alphonse tenía un moretón producto de un golpe que le propinaron en su mejilla y su brazo estaba vendado ocultando una herida provocada por una cuchilla.

Lo había subestimado y comprendía ahora un poco sobre la habilidad del fantasma. El cuerpo de Swei desbordaba pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que potenciaban y aceleraban los movimientos y golpes, además de tener una gran habilidad en la pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo. Su oponente era en verdad fuerte, era la primera vez que se topaba con alguien que pudiera estar a la par con él y que lo hubiera emocionada tanto. La velocidad de sus ataques y la rapidez de sus movimientos hicieron que Alphonse se encontrara en una difícil situación que de no haber sido por la experiencia y la perfección de sus habilidades, seguramente estaría muerto.

A pesar de ser un oponente difícil, Alphonse quería seguir probando sus habilidades con el moreno pero se vio interrumpido por órdenes que recibió del intercomunicador que llevaba en su oído izquierdo. Parar su batalla con el azabache y proseguir con la persecución del hombre que había huido para recuperar la maleta con su contenido. Chasqueó la lengua por su interrupción pero órdenes eran órdenes.

Buscar al hombre no era una tarea difícil para Alphonse ya que anteriormente y con gran disimulo, roció sobre los dos hombres un polvo metálico especial que asemejaba un electroimán que funcionaba sólo con el objeto metálico que llevaba en sus manos. La fuerza magnética hizo vibrar la aguja de una pequeña brújula mostrando al pelinaranja la ubicación de su objetivo.

En el momento en que Alphonse libraba su batalla, el hombre rubio huía del can que lo perseguía por las calles. De no haber sido por estar desarmado y el saber que el animal no era ordinario seguramente habría luchado, pero el pánico se había apoderado de él ya que en toda su carrera como mercenario no había visto algo como los fenómenos con los que se había topado.

En su huida rápidamente el hombre de traje saltó al otro lado de las vías cuando el tren venía, obstruyendo el paso a su perseguidor quien esperaba pacientemente cruzar cuando el obstáculo se moviera. El mayor tomó ventaja del tiempo ganado y prosiguió con su escape para ponerse a salvo, o eso creía, porque al dar apenas unos cuantos pasos se desplomó muerto en el suelo.

El perro esperando que el tren pasara lo más rápido posible, observó como una figura conocida se acercaba al cuerpo inerte para luego tomar el maletín. Ya recuperada la valija, Alphonse le dedicó una sonrisa al can alejándose con pasos calmados de la escena.

Tras quitarse su obstáculo, el labrador se esforzó por encontrar un rastro que lo llevara a su objetivo pero fue en vano, sin mencionar que ante tal oponente, el animal no significaba nada para el pelinaranja.

Más tarde ese mismo día, Alphonse recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla por parte de su superior. Tal parecía que había tomado la maleta equivocada ya que no se encontraba lo que tanto ansiaban sino documentos sin importancia. Simplemente eso era imposible, hizo lo que se le ordenó y la maleta era igual a la que vio en un inicio, incluso se había comprobado el contenido en un principio, si era así ¿Cómo pudo convertirse ese contenedor de vidrio en simples documentos de oficina? Seguía preguntándose el joven. La única respuesta posible es que en algún momento mientras peleaba con Zwei, el maletín fuese intercambiado por otro idéntico.

-Si no te hubieras entretenido tanto con Altair no hubiésemos perdido esa oportunidad- dijo la morena mientras le acercaba una bolsa de hielo a la mejilla de Al.

-Con que Altair ¿eh? Sin duda es muy fuerte y lo sería más si no hubiera abandonado la organización –dijo pensativo el pelinaranja.

-Suenas muy arrogante para alguien que se le hizo difícil pelear con alguien que no es completamente fuerte- ese comentario hizo gruñir por debajo a su compañero –Altair, Zwei o mejor conocido como el Black Ghost no es alguien a tomarse a la ligera, su velocidad es una de las más altas que se hayan resgistrado. Recuerda que participó y sobrevivió al Asalto de Kaitos, eso ya lo hace alguien legendario entre nosotros.

-Un _breaker_ legendario mmm –murmuró Alphonse.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe mostrando a un hombre de complexión mediana con cabello corto y castaño quien vestía unos pantalones blancos y una camisa roja. Entró a la habitación y prendió las luces para iluminar la oscura habitación. Al ver quienes se encontraban adentro se acercó a la pareja.

-Al, Catherine ¿Qué hacen a oscuras?- dijo algo nervioso el castaño mientras levantaba las gafas con su mano.

-Estamos declarando nuestro am…

-Le reprocho lo idiota que fue en su última misión- dijo interrumpiendo a Alphonse quien se encontraba ahora en posición fecal. Catherine molesta le había pateado en la parte inferior a Al provocándole un terrible dolor.

-Y-Ya veo- dijo el castaño mientras sudaba nervioso al ver la escena.

-Fue una broma… No… No debías pegarme ahí- dijo Alphonse en un hilito de voz

-Edward ¿has venido a informarnos de la investigación de esos papeles?- dijo ignorando los gemidos del pelinaranja.

-S-Si. Al parecer estos documentos son simples reportes de venta de una compañía en esta ciudad. Tal parecen que pertenecen a un tal Allen Miller, un conocido estratega en marketing. Aún no nos explicamos cómo fue que estos papeles vinieron a parar aquí pero es la única pista que seguiremos.

-Muy bien entonces iré y obtendré la información que necesito –dijo el pelinaranja reincorporándose.

-Verás… mmm…-dijo nervioso Edward- esta misión ya ha sido asignada a W Hydrae

-¿Jack, ese sádico maniático? ¿Acaso pretenden matar a ese hombre? –dijo desconcertado.

-No sé muy bien, pero esa esfera es algo que los superiores desean con mucha desesperación.

-Sea lo que sea no es un objeto ordinario. El simple costo habla por sí mismo por algo que a simple vista no significa nada –interrumpió Catherine – ahora mandarán a un asesino para obtener rápidamente el objeto.

-Pero si sólo se dedica a la matanza. Le matará antes de obtener la esfera.

-No subestimes a Jack, aunque sea un maldito asesino sabe como interrogar aunque sus métodos no me gusten, son muy efectivos.

-¿A qué se refiere con saber interrogar señorita Catherine? – Catherine puso una cara seria y sus ojos se ensombrecieron producto de los recuerdos. Ella ya había tomado misiones con él y conocía perfectamente la personalidad distorsionada de Jack.

-Ese desgraciado seguramente se divertirá torturando al pobre hombre. Él… él es el tipo que se divierte con sus presas, ve a los demás como hormigas en una hilera que puede aplastar en cualquier momento.

Alphonse estaba inconforme. Aunque su sangre se había vuelto lo bastante fría para matar personas, nunca le había agradado la idea de asesinar a personas inocentes, y ese hombre por más que pensaras no era más que un simple civil… un muy desgraciado civil que se encontraría con las temibles garras de Jack a quien se apodaba "_Jack, el destripador_".

* * *

><p>Muy lejos de ahí, en el mismo parque pero en una sección de juegos infantiles se encontraba un perro de tono oscuro echado junto a un banquillo. Dormitaba plácidamente dando parecer que se trataba de un perro común.<p>

Un joven de cabellos negros se acercó a la escena dejándose caer en el banco. Su expresión era indiferente aunque se podía sentir cierta irritabilidad en sus ojos metálicos. Su piel era blanca y su complexión era delgada pero no por ello parecía débil debido a los músculos bien formados bajo su jersey negro.

Unas jovencitas de preparatoria pasaron y con miradas no tan discretas degustaron de la apariencia del azabache, pero luego volvieron sus miradas cuando sintieron la mirada penetrante y en cierta forma amenazante del moreno, como si se tratara de un depredador. Mentiría si dijera que no era atractivo pero también intimidaba su presencia y su mirada atemorizaba a más de uno.

-Deberías relajarte Zwei, así no encontraras ninguna chica bonita que logre soportarte –dijo con cierto tono de burla el labrador cuando vio bastante lejos a las mujeres.

-No me interesan los débiles ratones –dictaminó indiferente al tema.

-Pasemos al asunto, no tenemos mucho tiempo –recibió la atención de Zwei –según Siebzehn sabemos que de alguna forma Sindicato no obtuvo la esfera y ahora van detrás de un hombre de cierta compañía de negocios. No sabemos cómo esos malditos lograron poner a salvo el virus Trident pero tú misión es encontrar a este tal Allen Miller –dijo mientras Zwei sacaba una foto y una USB debajo del collar del canino –ponerlo a salvo y obtener de él el virus. Te advierto que posiblemente te encuentres otra vez con ese _breaker_ así que no le subestimes esta vez.

Zwei endureció su mirada y apretó la mandíbula, pensaba en cómo había peleado con Alfa Cygni y apretó los puños cuando recordó en cómo había sido engañado por éste. Justo a mitad de su pelea cuando Ghost estaba obteniendo ventaja, Alphonse había sacado polvo metálico que esparció al aire. Con las cargas producidas por su propio cuerpo, la cuchilla de Zwei se magnetizó provocando que el polvo se pegara rápidamente a ella haciendo que realentara sus movimientos por unos segundos, segundos suficientes para que Alphonse tomara ventaja y lo golpeara lanzándolo lejos. El golpe en sí no fue mortal, pero con ello Alphonse había obtenido tiempo para escapar usando su habilidad magnética para salir despedido por los aires saltando. El que Cygni hubiese huido y el que se atreviera a tomarle el pelo al difícil azabache acreditaba un cruel castigo.

-Me encargaré de ese _breaker_.

-Tan amenazante como siempre –dijo esta vez una voz de tenor. Su altura no era algo destacable dada su joven edad pero sus ojos azules reflejaban madurez necesaria de todo estratega. Sus cabellos rubios estaban ondulándose bajo la boina café que vestía y sus manos cortas sostenían una computadora portátil.

- Siebzehn ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó el can.

-Cálmate Dreizehn, hay cambio de planes.

-¿Cambio de planes?

-Sí, he encontrado algo interesante que nos llevará más rápido al Trident –esto no le gustaba a Zwei ya que sospechaba conociendo las tácticas del niño, que tendría que renunciar a su pelea tan ansiada, y el moreno si había algo que le gustaba (y posiblemente era lo único) era pelear.

-Analizando la ruta de aquel hombre mientras huía, usé las cámaras de seguridad de algunos establecimientos para poder observar sus movimientos… -dijo con mostrando la secuencia de videos en su computadora – antes de que pudieras darle alcance ocurrió esto.

-Sorprendente Siebzehn si logramos saber quién es seremos más rápidos que el Sindicato

-También seguí a esta persona pero pierdo la pista en este punto. Lo más lógico es pensar que vive en esta serie de edificios–ahora sobre el monitor del computador se encontraba un mapa señalando 3 edificios con departamentos – por la situación que se dio y su apariencia deduzco que es una persona ordinaria así que no es una amenaza. Ahora depende de la rapidez de Zwei para identificar a esta persona.

-Lo siento Zwei pero parece que tendremos que posponer tu pelea- dijo Dreizehn. Zwei miraba poco interesado la pantalla. Podía recordar ese rostro –es una fortuna que no la mataras cuando te vio.

* * *

><p>Se hacía tarde tornando los cielos de tonos rojizos y naranjas. Con el cabello rizado suelto hasta la cintura, unas bermudas y una camisa de tirantes azul cielo, Sena disfrutaba de un té mientras su mano derecha sujetaba su celular.<p>

-¿Cómo que despedida? –dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Hice un show ayer con mi jefe y perdí unos documentos muy importantes –dijo la castaña lamentándose.

-¿Pero cómo los perdiste?

Suspiró cómo respuesta a su desafortunada suerte y se recargó en el barandal de su balcón apreciando con sus ojos amatista la vista que le regalaba su balcón.

-Ayer choqué con un hombre y en su prisa tomó mi maleta. No me di cuenta del cambio hasta hoy en la mañana cuando llegué al trabajo y me pidieron los papeles. Para rematar ese idiota de Allen alegó para que me despidieran ¿qué hago Cecile? Si la abuela se entera le dará un infarto, ella siempre tiende a exagerar conmigo.

-No le diré nada a la abuela Ana pero prométeme que te mantendrás comunicada conmigo hasta que encuentres un trabajo estable.

-mmm –murmuró Sena lamentándose aún más por su situación.

-¿Y qué había en el maletín de todos modos? ¿No podrías revisar y ver si hay algún tipo de identificación para recuperar esos papeles? Si regresas al trabajo con ellos y pides una oportunidad seguro te la dan.

-No había nada salvo una esfera de cristal con agua adentro –bufó -¿crees que no se me ocurrió antes?

-En verdad tienes mala suerte –dijo Cecile resignada – primero te engaña ese hombre y ahora pierdes tu trabajo por un accidente. Estoy comenzando a pensar que deberías regresar al pueblo, no te ha ocurrido nada bueno desde que te fuiste a Vancouver.

Sena se recostó en la silla que había cerca de ella. Hablar con Cecile la había puesto nostálgica por su antigua vida. Podía recordarlo todo el tiempo que había comenzado a vivir con la abuela; añoraba su cariño y el paisaje del lugar con el verdor de los pinos rodeando su hogar, el aroma de madera de la casa rústica y la brisa del lago, las hojas marrones que caían en otoño y los blancos copos de nieve que se amontonaban en los senderos en invierno. Pero ella se había prometido así misma a no volverse una carga para su anciana abuela y se fue a Vancouver para encontrar un trabajo a los 16 años.

Ella tenía tal vez demasiado optimismo al llegar a la ciudad pero muy pronto se daría cuenta que la realidad era muy distinta y más cruel a sus fantasías donde llevaba una vida glamurosa al lado de un novio que fuera amable con ella. Si no hubiera sido por las buenas amistades que había formado seguramente esa ciudad ya se la hubiera comido por su ingenuidad.

-Ojalá te ocurra algo bueno, por lo menos encuéntrate un hombre decente esta vez.

-mmm… posiblemente lo haya encontrado –dijo dudosa Sena

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde lo conociste?

-Bueno no estoy segura si fue una ilusión de mi borrachera de ayer, pero vi a alguien realmente hermoso. Sus negros cabellos y su alto cuello. Tenía un porte muy gallardo y una gran presencia alrededor de él. Muy misterioso con esa máscara blanca y su vestimenta negra, además… - "creo que lo he visto en alguna parte" pensó para sí misma Sena mientras recordaba al misterioso hombre.

- ¡Sena! –gritó Cecile al otro lado de la línea – dije un hombre decente no alguien sospechoso. ¡Pudiste estar en peligro con semejante hombre y más de la forma en que estabas! De plano no tienes remedio.

-Lo siento Cecile –dijo quedito –seguramente fue alguna alucinación por mi estado. No creo que exista alguien así en la realidad –dijo Sena tratando de calmar el enojo de su amiga. Aunque Cecile estuviera en lo correcto, no podía quitarse la imagen de ese momento en su cabeza.

-No creo que exista alguien así de perfecto –susurró –si fuera así se convertiría en mi príncipe azul de inmediato.

-Prométeme que te alejarás si lo ves de nuevo

-Está bien –respondió con cierto tono triste. Ciertamente Sena daría todo por saber que eso no fue producto de su imaginación y poder verlo nuevamente pero no podía preocupar a su amiga más, o sino Cecile era capaz de ir por ella y regresarla a su pueblo –me tengo que ir, debo alimentar a Nel.

-Salúdame a tu gato bigotón.

Sena se despidió de su amiga y colgó el teléfono. Se acercó a la cocina y sacó debajo del fregadero la lata de alimento para su mascota. Nel en cuanto se dio cuenta del olor de carne que le llamaba, salió rápidamente de su escondite. Era un escocés aprisco con orejas caidas y pelo largo, sus ojos eran color chocolate y era muy mimoso con su ama agradeciendo su comida.

-Nel, de veras –dijo cuando vio tirado una esfera en el suelo –esto no es un juguete –dijo mientras recogía el recipiente del suelo y acercándoselo a su gato para hacerlo entender.

* * *

><p>Era tarde ya que se había quedado mucho tiempo en su trabajo tratando de rehacer los documentos que su ex -empleada había extraviado, eso lo había metido en aprietos a él ya que tenía que rehacerlos de nuevo sin conocer el menor detalle del contenido, una misión casi imposible. Afortunadamente tenía un departamento muy cerca para casos así en que su trabajo le hiciera llegar tarde a su casa o para llevar a sus conquistas.<p>

Prendió las luces del sitio pero no encendió el foco. Extrañado ingresó al interior del departamento para poder descansar de su dura jornada. Se dirigió a su dormitorio en la oscuridad mientras se quitaba la corbata, de pronto se escuchó un crujido detrás de él. Asustado, Allen volteó el rostro en dirección del sonido.

-Buenas noches –responde un hombre sentado en el sofá de la habitación apoyando su mentón en una mano con una postura llena de superioridad y burla. Las luces de la ciudad atravesaban los espacios de las persianas dejando distinguir a un hombre con un sombrero negro con cintillo rojo que ocultaba su alborotada cabellera. Vestía un traje negro armani con una camisa roja entreabierta debajo del saco dando un toque casual.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo ha entrado aquí?

El hombre sonrió dejando ver su dentadura puntiaguda y se levantó de su asiento en dirección del hombre que intentaba abrir la puerta de su recámara para ponerse a salvo pero el picaporte no cedía.

-Muy bien. A trabajar.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autor:<em>

_Por fin actualicé todos los cap en esta pagina. Iré subiendo a un ritmo de un cap nuevo cada dos semanas. Sinceramente ya tengo el siguiente cap pero prefiero subirlos de a poco para evitar la presion por los típicos bloqueos XP._

_Creo que ya sabrán que Sena ahora tiene el virus Trident en sus manos ¿mala suerte? ¿buena suerte? Ustedes decidirán._

_He revelado más aliados de Zwei y más integrantes de la Sindicato de Alphonse. Siebzehn significa 17 y Dreizehn 13. Más tarde revelaré la naturaleza de los Breaker pero será en 2 o 3 capítulos más._

_Me divertí un poco poniendo a Alphonse en esa situación con Catherine pero no sé si ponerlos como pareja ya que la personalidad de Al es así por lo que decidiré sobre la marcha._

_Pronto Sena verá a su no tan príncipe azul y tendrá su vida pendiendo de un hilo. Su querida vida monótona llegará a su fin y deseará no haberla perdido._

_Bueno los dejo sin más y espero ansiosamente sus reviews._


	4. Emboscada

**CODE NOIR**

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 4:**

**Emboscada**

Oscuridad y bastante dolor, así es cómo describió esa fatídica noche. Sus parpados pesaban mucho, tanto que no podía abrirlos.

-Hey ¿estás bien? –dijo una voz desconocida para ella. Sintió unos dedos helados en su muñeca apretando contra su piel – ¡hey aquí! ¡Todavía está viva! –gritó la misma voz y pisadas presurosas se acercaron a toda prisa –te prometo que estarás bien.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Cuál es su condición? –esta vez dijo una voz femenina pero los parpados aún estaban cerrados por lo que no pudo apreciar a sus salvadores.

-Tiene moretones y heridas pequeñas por el impacto pero esta fuera de peligro y no parece sufrir heridas internas –contestó. Y de repente vino el dolor acompañadas de lágrimas.

Unos brazos la sacaron de ese lugar tan incómodo y la cargaron hasta recostarla en una dura camilla.

-Estarás bien, te lo prometo, no dejaremos que mueras aquí –en ese momento comenzó a sentir que vibraba el sitio donde estaba acostada y una sirena sonaba muy cerca.

-Pobre niña, aunque sobrevivió a ese choque quedará huérfana –identificó la misma voz femenina.

-Pensar que perdió a sus padres tan joven.

¿Padres? No recordaba a ninguno, no recordaba nada, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí y le recorrió la desesperación por todo su cuerpo. Sólo había algo que sí sabía.

-¿Dónde…dónde está mi hermano? –susurró en un pequeño hilo de voz apenas audible mientras trataba de elevar su mano derecha para buscar a aquella persona que sí recordaba.

Sintió unas manos apretar las suyas.

-Todo está bien no te preocupes. Descansa un poco.

-Gracias- susurró y volvió a dormir.

* * *

><p>Un sonido se oyó muy cerca mientras ella trataba de alejarse usando la almohada de refugio. El sonido persistía y aunque ya era consciente de ello, no pudo despegar sus parpados. Sena una vez que dormía no se podía despertar tan fácilmente.<p>

Recordó que su abuela le reprochaba por eso ya que una vez había temblado por la noche y Sena no se había percatado, mientras su abuela casi sufrió un ataque por ver que su nieta no salía de la casa pensando en lo peor. Su abuela era la madre de su padre y era la única pariente que le quedaba, sus padres nunca tuvieron hermanos y los padres de su madre habían muerto hace muchos años. A pesar de ser mayor, su abuela Ana se había encargado del cuidado de Sena y se había ocupado en regresar los años de infancia perdidos que la pequeña había olvidado ese horrible día.

Estricta, amorosa y muy sobreprotectora, así veía Sena a su abuela, la quería más que a la madre que no podía recordar por su propia cuenta más que en fotos.

El sonido regresó a esa recamara y en la oscuridad Sena extendió el brazo a la cómoda de su cama para coger el celular que vibraba. Abrió el celular y se lo acercó al oído sin mover sus labios esperando oír la otra línea.

-¿Sena? ¿Estás ahí? –esa voz no la esperaba. Se llenó de enojo y estuvo a punto de colgar cuando escuchó –lo siento Sena, fui un tonto te necesito.

-Si te refieres a hacer tu trabajo olvídalo, no quiero volver a saber de ti Allen

-Sena sólo quiero verte y disculparme apropiadamente –dijo con un tono lleno de desesperación y algo más que Sena no pudo identificar.

-Entonces nos veremos mañ…

-Debe ser hoy –interrumpió aún más impaciente.

-¿No puedes esperar? Ya es cerca de la media noche…

-Te necesito Sena, por favor

Está bien, odiaba admitirlo pero una vez que oía un "por favor" era muy difícil para ella negarse. Cecile se había quejado muchas veces en el pasado que era muy amable y se quejaba de su incapacidad para decir no. Le pareció buena idea ir a ver a Allen y decirle todo lo que pensaba y hacerle pasar un mal rato ahora que no era su superior por lo que decidió aceptar.

-¿Recuerdas la pequeña plaza enfrente del edificio donde está mi departamento? ¿En Creekside Park? Te espero junto al reloj… por favor ven no puedo esperar más a hablar contigo –dijo con desesperación y colgó.

Algo no iba bien con la voz de Allen y eso preocupó a Sena, aunque él fuera la peor escoria no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Cecile tenía razón, ella era demasiado amable con los demás, incluso sus enemigos.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su largo abrigo caqui que cubrió su vestido de lino color celeste que usaba para dormir. Rápidamente salió de su departamento y bajó por el ascensor de su edificio, salió a la calle y tomó el primer taxi que pasaba.

-A Creekside Park por favor.

El chofer condujo hacia el destino marcado mientras la pobre de Sena veía con algo de angustia el taxímetro. Sería amable pero no estúpida, se prometió que antes de escuchar a Allen exigiría el pago del taxi y el dinero para el regreso.

* * *

><p>-¿Has terminado? –dijo con un tono burlesco al hombre que sostenía temblorosamente el auricular del teléfono.<p>

-S-Sí –tartamudeó lleno de miedo y luego soltó un gemido cuando ese amenazante hombre se acercó a él.

-Hubiera sido más fácil si le hubieras pedido el maletín –dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta la altura de Allen, y éste entró aun más en pánico.

-En-Enseguida le llamo para pedírselo – dijo mientras desesperado buscaba el auricular – ¡pero por favor no me mate!

Ante esta suplica tan llena de desesperación y terror, Jack sonrió como si se tratara de un demonio. ¿Cuántas veces había visto ese rostro? ¿Cien? ¿Doscientas? ¿Mil…? Nunca se había tomado la molestia en contarlas ya que la mayoría eran personas que él catalogaba como basura, sólo unos pocos habían logrado excitarlo por resistirse a ser cazados, pero el hombre ante él era escoria que no merecía un espacio en su mente.

-Déjalo así, sólo has alargado un poco más la vida de esa chica. Por tu parte ya me eres inútil.

Jack miro con desprecio a su víctima al mismo tiempo que levantaba el brazo derecho por arriba de su cabeza, al dejarlo caer se escuchó un grito de dolor por todo el sitio. Las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre y la manga del traje armani que vestía se tiñó de carmín.

-¡Ahh, mira lo que hiciste! Se ha manchado. Tu querida novia se asustaría si me viera así –dijo mientras tomaba una gabardina color caqui del perchero que había en la habitación –te lo tomo prestado.

El hombre salió tranquilamente de la habitación y bajó las escaleras con bastante calma, tenía una amplia sonrisa pero su mirada escondía malicia. Supuso que se divertiría un poco con la chica que venía en camino; por la descripción que recibió del hombre que acababa de matar no era difícil imaginar que tan guapa era Sena y ahora ella estaba en su manos. Muy sencillo, ahora debía crear una excusa para poder seguirla a su casa.

* * *

><p>La había reconocido, incluso si ahora llevaba su melena suelta y sin su traje de oficina. La vio salir del edificio que estaba a sus espaldas pero antes de poder siquiera detenerla, ella ya se había ingresado a un taxi a toda prisa lo cual no le dio una buena señal. Sin perder un minuto más, Zwei subió a su motocicleta para dar persecución a la joven además de que algo le decía que pronto requeriría pelear, algo que hizo hervir su sangre y sed de batalla.<p>

Sin embargo, aún siendo pasada la medianoche, había muchos vehículos por las calles que dificultaron seguir al taxi y sucedió lo que más temía.

-Maldición lo perdí.

* * *

><p>Angustiada y ajetreada bajó del taxi rápidamente y se apresuró a colocarse bajo el reloj de la plaza. Miró la hora que marcaba su celular: 12:30, habían pasado 25 min desde que había recibido la llamada, luego miró a ambos lados algo molesta ya que si Allen buscaba por ella por lo menos debía estar antes de que ella llegara.<p>

De pronto, un hombre alto con una gabardina color caqui encima de un traje negro y con sombrero de ala se le acercó sonriente.

-Eres Sena ¿cierto? –no supo que contestar aún si la sonrisa de ese hombre fuera tan jovial. Jack se quitó el sombrero mostrando su cara, un rostro cuadrado con unas gruesas cejas y bajo su mentón una barba pequeña dándole un aspecto maduro aunque por su aspecto no debía pasar de los veinticinco. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás mostrando su amplia frente y sus ojos verdes.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte –dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca como señal que estaba apenado –soy Jack, viejo amigo de Allen no soy alguien sospechoso.

-Soy Sena –contestó un poco más segura al ver los modos del hombre.

-Sí, ya sabía yo. Allen te describió muy bien la vez que fuimos a tomar juntos, en realidad eres una belleza, cómo envidio a ese Allen –dijo algo divertido.

-mmm… gracias –contestó aunque no sabía si realmente decirle gracias -¿Dónde está Allen? Me llamó urgentemente.

-Sobre eso… -llevó su mano rascándose la nuca y bajando momentáneamente su vista, cómo si buscara palabras para decir algo serio, algo que asustó a Sena –verás no me gusta hablar mal de mi amigo pero simplemente se paso de copas porque estaba desesperado por terminar un trabajo… el que perdiste esta mañana, y bueno… tuvo la brillante idea de llamarte para que lo terminaras –bajó su mano y desvió su mirada a un lado –sinceramente él te engañó y no te culpo, siempre se le ha dado bien la actuación –Sena apretó los puños, ella conocía que tan buen mentiroso era Allen -… y pues a mí nunca me ha gustado esa parte, y mucho menos cuando se trata de damas y… pues me enojé y lo golpeé para dejarlo inconsciente.

Sena se asustó un poco al escuchar esta declaración de parte de Jack, tal vez parecía un casanova, pero era muy caballeroso con mujeres.

-No te asustes, sólo fue para que no te lastimara más. Si no hubiese dudado en el momento en que te llamó no te hubieras molestado por algo tan inútil –dijo bajando la cabeza a modo de disculpa –lo metí a un taxi y lo envié a su casa. Llamé a su esposa para lo recibiera por lo que no debes preocuparte más por él.

Con este último comentario, Sena comenzó a sospechar. Allen era un mentiroso pero había algo en lo que ella estaba segura en que no había mentido y eso era en que su esposa había marchado a Estados Unidos para atender a su madre enferma y librarse temporalmente de su esposo, debido a eso Allen había estado yendo a su departamento todos esos días en vez de su hogar. Fue entonces cuando se percató de otra anormalidad en las palabras de Jack y eso era en que tenía orgullo, demasiado cómo caer tan bajo sólo por ayuda en un trabajo que era capaz de hacer, esto llevaba al tercer punto, cuando tenía un proyecto que terminar, Allen siempre se abstenía de placeres, y uno de ellos era el alcohol.

-Cómo sea a modo de disculpa te pagaré el taxi de regreso, ya es muy tarde para abordar el metro –dijo sacando a Sena de su breve trance – ¿dónde vives?

- West End -contestó sin pensar, pero se arrepintió de haberlo hecho después de avistar un brillo en la mirada de Jack como si hubiera logrado su cometido. Algo no estaba bien, lo presentía, y ese algo se estaba transformando en temor.

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien! Yo vivo cerca de Norgate Park por lo que me queda te paso ¿Te molesta si te llevo en mi auto?

-No es necesario, no tienes que hacerte responsable por lo que me ha hecho Allen –dijo a modo de excusa para evitar estar más tiempo con él.

-Pero un taxi hasta allá te costará muy caro, yo no tengo inconveniente además por las pintas que traes, apuesto a que no trajiste mucho dinero contigo –dijo con una sonrisa en un intento inútil para persuadir a Sena.

-S-Si traigo –sonó a pura falsedad esa respuesta y se percató que su compañero se había dado cuenta.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa –no era una pregunta era una afirmación. Jack bajó su cabeza a la altura de Sena para apreciar su mirada. Se estaba impacientando, quería jugar con la mujer pero se le acababa la paciencia cosa que demostró con una leve sonrisa siniestra, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Sena.

-Debo de irme, con permiso –contestó y se dirigió rumbo a la Quevec St. que estaba a unos 200 metros de distancia. Estaba asustada y ya no le importó verse descortés ante el hombre.

-¿No te he dicho que voy a llevarte a tu casa? –su voz alegre pasó a una más calmada pero al mismo tiempo siniestra.

-No hace falta

-¿De qué estás asustada? –dijo sujetándola con su brazo derecho.

-Suélteme… -trató de forcejear pero no pudo liberarse, fue cuando lo vio: al tratar de liberar su muñeca pudo distinguir unas manchas rojas en la manga del abrigo que llevaba Jack. ¿Sangre? Y no sólo eso, reconoció el abrigo que tantas veces había visto vestir a Allen en sus citas ocasionales. El color se le fue de la cara y una señal de alarma le recorrió el cuerpo pidiendo a gritos que corriera.

-Te has dado cuenta. Lástima –suspiró –quería hacértelo más fácil y no hacerte sufrir de miedo.

Sena trató de gritar pero no pudo y trató de echar a correr pero fue detenida por los fuertes brazos del hombre.

-Si tratas de huir o pedir ayuda, te mato ahora mismo –dijo susurrándole en la oreja con una sonrisa malévola.

Con fuerza la arrastró a lo largo de la rivera de False Creek para internarse aún más el parque ante los desesperados movimientos de Sena para liberarse.

-Vamos al grano, tienes algo que quiero y lo quiero recuperar –dijo acercándola a él –tú tienes un maletín que no es tuyo ¿verdad?

Sena no respondió, no sabía cómo hacerlo por el terror que sentía.

-¿Dónde lo escondes?

El miedo venció sus piernas y cayó de rodillas al duro pavimento. ¡Cómo quería decirle donde estaba esa esfera que tanto buscaba! ¡Cómo quería rogar por su vida! Pero era inútil ya que sabía por la mirada del depredador que cualquiera que fuese su respuesta ella estaba destinada a morir.

-Mmm parece que el miedo te comió la lengua –dijo mirando indiferentemente a la joven –veamos si el dolor provoca que quieras hablar.

El castaño alzó su brazo y lo dejó caer rápidamente, impulsando una corriente de aire que salió despedida cortando todo a su paso como si se tratara de una afilada espada. Miró al suelo agrietado esperando que la polvareda se levantara pero no vio por ninguna parte rastro de su presa. Sintió una sed a sangre a su derecha y gracias a sus instintos, se apartó de las cuchillas que volaban hacia él a gran velocidad.

-Oh tú debes ser Black Ghost ¿cierto? –el mencionado no contestó, estaba ocupado cargando un cuerpo en sus brazos –lo siento, pero esa chica ya sale conmigo ¿porqué no te buscas a otra que esté libre?

Enseguida Jack agitó sus brazos lanzando fuerte ráfagas que cortaban todo a su paso. Zwei no se le hacía complicado esquivarlas gracias a su velocidad, pero todo cambió cuando su oponente comenzó a lanzar patadas provocando ráfagas dos veces más veloces. Si hubiese estado sólo sin tener un cuerpo que proteger, se las apañaría para atravesar esa serie de molestas cuchillas invisibles que venían tras él, por lo que no tuvo más opción que retirarse del lugar llevando a Sena en sus brazos quien se encontraba impactada por la batalla que presenciaba.

Zwei corrió colina abajo cerca de la rivera para poner a salvo a la mujer ocultándola en la maleza para después continuar su pelea, una que no estaba dispuesto a abandonar. Sin embargo su oponente viendo lo que tramaba, alzó ambos brazos juntando las palmas por encima de su cabeza para después dejarlas caer con suma fuerza.

En un inicio no sucedió algo que pudiera alarmar al azabache pero enseguida comenzó a crujir la tierra y a desmoronarse: Jack había partido el segmento de tierra en la que estaban Zwei y Sena haciendo que ésta se abalanzara hacia el agua por la inclinación y el peso.

Al ver que los dos caían al agua, Jack comenzó a disparar ondas expansivas al sitio exacto donde se habían sumergido y a las aledañas para asegurarse que ninguno sobreviviera. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando una mancha carmín se elevó a la superficie mostrando que había logrado su cometido, pero aún sin resignarse lanzó más balas de aire junto a una carcajada siniestra.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autora:<em>

_¿Sobrevivieron o no sobrevivieron?_

_¬¬* obvio sobrevivimos, somos los protagonistas_

_Sabes que me gusta poner algo de suspenso ¬¬ además alguien salió herido. Por cierto Zwei ¿por qué tardaste tanto?_

_No soy la niñera de esa mujer, además no está muerta._

_Si pero seguías de cerca a ese taxi ¿no?_

_Oh claro, trata de seguir a un auto que se parece a miles que pasan por la ciudad, súmale que al chofer se le ocurrió pasar por un túnel para acortar camino._

_Ta bien pero no te enojes T.T Al menos Siebzehn te ayudó._

_Ese mocoso es útil a veces_

_Mientras lidio con el odioso carácter de Zwei, iré revelando cada vez más el pasado de nuestra protagonista que es clave en la historia. También revelaré un poco la naturaleza de los breaker en el siguiente capítulo._

_Bueno chao_


	5. Cautiva

**CODE NOIR**

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 5:**

**Cautiva**

El impacto en el agua y un dolor agudo en su pierna hicieron que perdiera la conciencia tras el suceso. Antes de caer en las sombras pudo sentir los brazos de aquel fantasma en el agua acercándola a algo suave y resbaladizo. Seguramente moriría por el dolor en su pierna o por el ahogamiento, pensó antes de caer en un sueño, en uno que tantas veces había tenido.

-Mi hermano, ¿dónde está mi hermano?- preguntaba una pequeña en bata a las enfermeras que pasaban en el pasillo.

-Mi amor, ya te dijimos que tú no tienes un hermano. Ven, vamos a tu habitación. Tu abuelita puede llevarse un susto si se despierta y no te encuentra.

-Pero yo si tengo un hermano- lloraba la pequeña incapaz de retener sus lágrimas – ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Ya no me quiere?

-Aún tienes a una amorosa abuela –cargó a la pequeña para llevarla a que durmiera. No había pasado ni un día y la niña en sus brazos ya no tenía rastro de alguna herida, casi como si hubiera salido intacta de aquel accidente, cosa que no era completamente una mentira ya que ante tal suceso era casi un milagro que saliera ilesa sin ninguna herida grave.

-Voy a portarme bien así que regresa hermano –murmuró la pequeña entre sollozos antes de quedar por completo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Despertó con los parpados húmedos y con los casi silenciosos susurros del agua que circulaban ese sitio oscuro. Abrió los ojos embargada por la melancolía, el mismo sentimiento que la recorría desde hacía muchos años. Creía que ya había olvidado aquella memoria que su abuela se esforzaba por hacer quedar en la fantasía, pero siempre regresaba el mencionado hermano al cual no recordaba y no poseía prueba de su existencia.<p>

Algunos años atrás, tras el accidente que quitó la vida a sus padres, la niña aclamaba por un hermano pese a que no recordaba algo más de su antigua vida, sin embargo cuando le pidieron describir al mencionado joven, la pequeña fue incapaz de poder recordar su rostro provocándole lágrimas de frustración y angustia.

Así terminó esa memoria arrinconada en lo más remoto de su mente resguardada por la lógica y argumentos que los adultos le proporcionaron para hacer entender a la pequeña que nunca tuvo un hermano y que sus alucinaciones eran producto de posiblemente un medio para protegerse de la dura realidad que debía afrontar sin sus padres. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por dejar ir ese recuerdo, éste regresó junto con los sentimientos de esos días para enojo de Sena. Quizá eso era producto de los ajetreados días que había tenido.

Ahora más consciente de su situación buscó algún indicio que le indicara donde estaba. Se encontraba acostada en una delgada colchoneta sobre el suelo de madera, las paredes eran viejas y mohosas, no había ventanas para ver el exterior de la casa pero era capaz de oír el agua correr cerca y sólo existía una puerta corrediza como única salida.

Les mentiría si dijera que Sena no se encontraba aterrada, pero el salir de ese sitio se convirtió en su prioridad. La joven en la oscuridad, buscó tentando con sus manos sobre el descuidado suelo algún objeto con el que pudiera defenderse o por lo menos algo que le sirviera para ganar tiempo en su escape, más sin embargo sólo pudo hallar restos de alguna botella de vidrio. No era la mejor arma pero eso era mejor que no tener algo.

Se deslizó junto a la puerta y lo abrió lo suficiente para que un pequeño haz de luz pasara y la cegara temporalmente, fue cuando pudo escuchar murmullos que antes eran inaudibles por el sonido del agua. Al otro lado de la puerta en una sala iluminada se encontraba el objeto de sus anhelos, vestía ahora una camisa negra y unos jeans, descalzo y recargado en la pared hablando con un labrador. Que irónico era para Sena pensar que esa escena era normal en comparación de lo que había visto anteriormente, pero no podía entretenerse por mucho tiempo ya que su meta era lograr el escape.

-Demonios Zwei, debías ponerla a salvo-le reclamó el can llamando la atención de Sena.

-No está muerta que es lo que importa, tú limítate a hacer tu trabajo- silenció a su compañero-y dime ¿lo encontraste?

- Logré revisar su casa antes de que el Sindicato llegara pero no encontré rastros del virus. Siebzehn por su parte averiguó que todavía no se encuentra en sus manos, por lo que estamos a un paso delante de ellos ya que tenemos a la chica, sólo esperemos que despierte rápidamente.

-Con semejante herida lo dudo-murmuró Zwei.

Sena al escuchar esto se sobresalto _¿Estaba herida? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez revisando su cuerpo y fue cuando descubrió que tenía la pierna vendada con algunas gasas que estaban pintadas de carmín. Sena empalideció y comenzó a retirar el vendaje para ver la seriedad de su herida, para su sorpresa y alivio, al dar la última vuelta a la gasa vio su pierna con una ligera cortada. Era cierto que le dolía pero no veía que fuera grave o algo por lo cual preocuparse demasiado. Cubrió nuevamente su herida con la gasa y prosiguió escuchando la conversación.

-Esta vez tuvimos suerte Zwei, si hubieras tardado un segundo más ese bastardo la hubiera matado. Más tarde tendrás que agradecerle a Siebzehn, si no hubiera ingresado a la base de datos de la compañía de teléfonos y escuchado la conversación seguramente no hubiéramos dado con la dirección y llegado a tiempo.

El azabache no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de enojo, si había algo que odiara casi tanto como que sus peleas fueran detenidas, era el depender de otros para las misiones. Era cierto que perdió el vehículo al que daba persecución y que se había visto obligado a solicitar ayuda. También lo era el que Dreihzehn oportunamente haya ido en su auxilio y los haya sacado de ese lago.

-Supongo que me pedirás una muestra de gratitud.

-Pero no lo harás. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien- respondió el labrador quien se acostaba en el piso- si quieres dar las gracias, dáselas al león marino que me encontré en la costa cuando cayeron al agua. Tal parece que llevabas mucha suerte, si no hubiera sido por ese animal no hubiera hecho el cambio y no los habría sacado de esa carnicería.

-Tal parece que el cambio de mentes es más útil que tu velocidad- se burló una voz de tenor.

Sena observó en el marco de la otra puerta a un niño de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos azules, su piel era más nívea que la marfilada piel del moreno. Pero lo que le llamó la atención no era su delicada apariencia sino que su voz era sintetizada artificialmente por el computador portátil que llevaba colgando.

-Esa voz…- murmuró el can quien se había levantado rápidamente- Siebzehn ¿Acaso ya despertó?

-Así es. Tal parece por el video que ha estado escuchándolos por bastante tiempo- contestó el computador mientras el niño tecleaba rápidamente.

-Mejor, así no necesitaremos presentaciones-Zwei sin perder tiempo se levantó y abrió violentamente la puerta corrediza para mostrar a una Sena apuntando a su cuello con el pedazo de vidrio.

-Si se me acercan… me mataré y no encontraran jamás lo que buscan- dijo alterada.

-¡Para! ¡No hagas ninguna tontería! –suplicó el can quien se trataba de acercar lentamente para no provocar que la mujer entrara en la desesperación.

En realidad no era lo bastante valiente como para quitarse la vida, pero Sena trataba de parecer decidida para engañar a sus captores. Ya suponía que la necesitaban con vida por lo que decidió usar eso a su favor para escapar y llegar con las autoridades, ya que nada le garantizaba que la dejarían con vida una vez les diera lo que querían. Pensar en esto le oprimió el corazón ya que no evitó pensar en el destino que le había tocado a Allen, por eso necesitaba sobrevivir a la situación. Sin embargo una risa burlona quebró el ambiente tenso. Todos voltearon a ver al moreno que había emitido el sonido.

-No me hagas reír, eres débil, eres incapaz de suicidarte- su sonrisa y mirada se habían vuelto serios y amenazantes. Sena pensó que estaba completamente desquiciada si alguna vez había pensado que sus ojos eran hermosos, ahora era como si estuviera frente un feroz depredador que se abalanzaría sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Sena cerró los ojos por un segundo, primer error: sintió como una mano fría encerraba su cuello azotándola contra la pared detrás de ella y como otra estrujaba fuertemente su muñeca. A pesar de lo aturdida que estaba por el golpe en su cabeza y que el fantasma la sujetaba fuertemente, se negó a soltar el arma en su mano izquierda. Al ver que la chica no cedía, Zwei comenzó a presionar su cuello, provocando que ella comenzara a jadear. Sena lanzaba golpes con su brazo disponible para apartar la mano que la asfixiaba, sin embargo los esfuerzos de la mujer fueron en vano y en la desesperación trató de patear el abdomen de su captor y usar sus piernas a modo de palanca para liberarse, segundo error: tal vez hubiera funcionado con una persona común, pero Zwei era todo menos eso; con los pies fuera del suelo, le fue muy fácil derrumbar a la castaña en el piso dejándola boca abajo mientras su brazo se doblaba dolorosamente hacia atrás. Swei colocó una rodilla sobre su espalda para evitar que se levantara y con su mano izquierda ahora libre, tomó el vidrio de las ensangrentadas manos de Sena.

-Me asombra tu delicadeza-dijo Siebzehn con un tono sarcástico desde su computador.

-Idiota, pudiste matarla- le reclamó Dreihzehn mientras se acercaba a la muchacha que trataba de restaurar el ritmo de su respiración con dificultad- se que no confías en nosotros, pero no te miento cuando te digo que no queremos hacerte daño pero no es necesaria tu cooperación.

-Por lo que si no quieres que te lastimemos más de lo que ya hemos hecho te sugiero que comiences a hablar- interrumpió Zwei hincándose para quedar a su misma altura al mismo tiempo que levantaba el mentón de Sena y lo dirigía hacia él. Atrapada en su imperturbable mirada, Sena se estremeció ante el aura amenazante que emanaba el chico. Sena no lo conocía pero podría afirmar que esos ojos eran los de un asesino.

-Tú tienes algo que nos pertenece, un frasco con un contenido en su interior, ahora dime donde lo escondes- Sena trataba de liberar su rostro pero era inútil competir en fuerza contra Zwei.

-Creo que amenazándola y aterrándola más no es la mejor opción- murmuró la voz desde el computador.

-¿alguna sugerencia?-preguntó el azabache reincorporándose y liberando a Sena de su agarre, dejándola con sus gemidos de queja.

-140 Main Street esquina con 1 Street. Tofino, British Columbia –dijo el niño.

-¿Qué?- dijeron el can y el moreno al unísono sin comprender las palabras del menor, sin embargo Sena si lo había hecho ya que había acallado su voz y sus ojos se abrieron de espanto.

-Tengo entendido que tienes una abuela viviendo en esa dirección. Su nombre es Margaret Hale, originaria de Lyon, Francia, 57 años, trabaja actualmente en el Duffin Cove Resort como mucama. En este establecimiento vive también una muy cercana amiga a ti llamada Cecille Woodville de 20 años, hija de los administradores del resort con dirección 215 Campbell Street- hizo una pausa y miró a Sena quien estaba muda por la precisión de las palabras del niño. –Por lo que puedes ver, haremos todo porque cooperes a no ser que no te preocupes el bienestar de tus seres queridos.

Apretaba sus manos con mucha fuerza haciendo sangrar su herida, pero era tanto el sentimiento de incertidumbre que ya no importaba el dolor en su mano izquierda. La tenían acorralada y peor aún es que la amenazaran con lo que más apreciaba: su familia.

-Haré lo que me pides- dijo con el semblante lleno de dolor y resignación.

* * *

><p>Con la respiración agitada y sus mejillas enrojecidas, Sena iba sujeta a su peculiar pareja quien no paraba de sonreírle. Cualquiera que viera a la pareja pensaría que la joven estaba siendo tímida con el hombre que la cortejaba pero lo cierto era que Sena estaba estupefacta ante el desajuste de personalidad de su acompañante. Su rostro la turbaba de tal modo que intentó no mirarle más de lo que exigía la situación mientras caminaba tomándole el brazo. Recordó la sucesión de acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta esa extraña situación:<p>

-Ya le dije que no la escondí, esa esfera debe estar en mi departamento justo en la sala donde la deje- dijo Sena con un tono de molestia e irritabilidad. Le estaban haciendo la misma pregunta desde hace varios minutos y ninguno de sus interrogadores estaba satisfecho con sus respuestas.

-¿Entonces el sindicato lo tiene en sus manos? Entonces la información estaba mal- dijo el can meditativo.

-No te atrevas a reclamarme, accedí a la base de datos y no hay forma que puedan engañarme con eso, además olvidas que tenemos a un miembro infiltrado que nos ha confirmado la información- se defendió el rubio.

-Ella no parece engañarnos, inclusive no sabía que tenía un objeto valioso en sus manos. Si hubiera sido lista la hubiera ocultado.

-Me parece que te has formado tu propia opinión sobre mi mente preclara- dijo Sena chirriando los dientes de molestia.

-Lo siento, sabes que no fue lo que quise dar a entender- se disculpó el can. Irónicamente Sena se sentía más cómodo con el labrador que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. Con éste podía tener una conversación civilizada y alejado de tratos agresivos y brutales a diferencia con cierto moreno que se encontraba acostado en un destartalado sillón tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Miró de soslayo a Zwei mientras el niño y el perro discutían entre sí. Su cara era tan apacible y bastante atractiva ahora que se encontraba dormitando con algunos mechones frente a sus ojos. Su pecho se movía en un vaivén calmado y sus brazos se posicionaban atrás de su cabeza dejando ver sus bien formados músculos para sonrojo de cierta castaña. Luego posó su mirada en los ojos cerrados del moreno, ciertamente temía su mirada más que cualquier cosa pero no negaba que sus ojos eran hermoso; bastante amenazantes, desinteresados, hostiles, pero sin duda tenía unos hermosos ojos que simulaban un mar oscuro en el que te sumergías hasta dejar de respirar.

Y vaya que su respiración se entrecortó cuando se dio cuenta que Zwei ya no dormía y su mirada grisacea se posaba en ella. Sena devolvió la mirada hacia el piso tratando de calmar el rubor y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón. En su mente se reprochaba y hacía una mueca de dolor ante la traición a su "convicción" por alejar al moreno de sus pensamientos ¿Y qué era lo que hacía? Quedarse embelesada con sólo mirarlo, una soberana tontería.

-No creo que el Sindicato lo tenga, de ser así no hubieran destrozado el apartamento de la chica si el objeto estuviera donde ella afirma-dijo Zwei. Aparentemente había estado prestando atención a la discusión los últimos minutos.

-¡Cómo que mi casa está destrozada!- exclamó Sena. Los demás la miraron con gracia al ver a la chica estaba más indignada y molesta que asustada.

-Por lo que posiblemente alguien pudo entrar antes y tomarla-continuó Zwei acercándose a Sena, quien no evitó dar un paso atrás al notar la cercanía, poniéndose en guardia ante el moreno.

Zwei se le hizo poco común la actitud de Sena en contraste con su apariencia ya que podía ver con claridad cómo sus piernas se estremecían y se percibía el temor en sus orbes. Le pareció interesante ya que él le había mostrado a la castaña que era inútil pelear en su contra, pero a pesar de ello y aún con el miedo emanando de Sena, su cuerpo se colocaba en la defensiva en vez de someterse como muchos humanos ordinarios ya hubiesen hecho.

-"Es como un ratón tratando de enfrentar un león"-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa burlona ante este pensamiento.

-¿Dime hablaste con alguien acerca de ese frasco?- preguntó Dreihzenh.

-Sólo a mi amiga Cecille vía teléfono pero sin mucho detalle, además ella vive en Tofino- hizo una pausa y continuó- también mi superior sabía de la esfera pero no creo que se lo haya comentado a alguien más.

Hacía varias horas estaba angustiada por hacer una pregunta pero temía mucho por la respuesta. Prefería dejar sus pensamientos en meras especulaciones.

-¿Entonces te acuestas con alguien?- preguntó Zwei con mucha indiferencia.

-¿Eh?-esta pregunta la había sacado de sus pensamientos haciéndola enrojecer- ¡Hay otras maneras de preguntar eso!- gritó eufórica en un reclamo debido a la impertinencia de Zwei.

-Perdona por su comportamiento, Zwei tiene la sensibilidad de una roca- excusó Dreihzehn- nos referíamos a alguien que tiene acceso a tu departamento y la libertad de entrar a la hora que sea.

-Por ahora sólo mi abuela, pero ella siempre me llama horas antes de llegar. Nadie más tiene una copia de mi llave.

-Ella vio por última vez la esfera alrededor de las 6:40 pm. No salió ni recibió a nadie en el resto de la noche y posteriormente fue citada a la medianoche –dijo meditando Dreihzehn.

-Y ella no vive actualmente con alguien- completó Siebzehn.

-Bueno, vivo con Nel.

-¿Quién es el Nel?- los ojos de Dreihzehn se iluminaron momentáneamente.

-Mi gato- dijo Sena algo culpable de su respuesta al ver posteriormente como el labrador ponía una cara de decepción.

-Dudo que un gato haya secuestrado el virus- dijo Siebzehn provocándole un escalofrío a Sena, acto que no fue pasado desapercibido por Zwei.

-¿hay algo más?-preguntó el mayor.

-Es improbable pero…- hizo una pausa- a Nel le gusta mucho esconder los juguetes que le atraen, y la esfera donde está colocado el virus es muy vistosa y bueno…

El decaído labrador se erguió bruscamente y con un nuevo brillo en sus ojos.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó con un tono de entusiasmo manifiesto- Sena te necesitamos, sólo tú puedes identificar a tu mascota.

-Pero si es cierto que Nel tomó el recipiente, hay una gran probabilidad de que se haya roto y el virus se haya esparcido- dijo Sena con un tono alarmado- ¿No deberíamos llamar a Salud para que se encargue? Esto podría ser una epidemia.

-Lo dudo mucho- respondió el computador de Siebzehn- el vidrio es tan resistente que es capaz de soportar tiroteos con pocos rasguños en su superficie, sin mencionar las caídas. De todas formas si aún es que se rompiera, tú no debes preocuparte. Ese virus es nocivo para los breakers como nosotros pero no para los humanos normales como tú.

Sena iba cada vez comprendiendo que se estaba involucrando con algo de verdad grande y por lo tanto, muy peligroso, pero aunque su sentido de alarma ahora le estuviera advirtiendo que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen, su fascinación y curiosidad comenzaban a desplazar sus pensamientos primarios de supervivencia.

-Pero ahora que lo pienso ¿que son ustedes? Nunca había escuchado que las personas tuvieran habilidades tan impresionantes como las suyas…

-No es asunto tuyo. Si es que quieres vivir es mejor que te mantengas ignorante de todo –silenció Zwei- y tú Siebzehn, procura no hablar de más.

-Volviendo al tema- reiteró Dreihzehn-necesitamos que regreses al edificio y busques en los lugares típicos en que merodearía tu gato. No es necesario que regreses al departamento ya que ha estado sellado desde que el Sindicato arrasó con todo, por lo tanto sólo nos limitaremos a buscar en las zonas aledañas. Sólo necesito que lo localices y lo señales, y yo seguiré su rastro para que me conduzca al virus.

-No lo lastimaran ¿o sí?

-Descuida no somos tan crueles, olvidas que yo mismo soy un animal así que siento simpatía por los de mi tipo- dijo tratando de calmar a la castaña.

-¿Pero no crees que ya me tendrán identificada? ¿Qué pasará si me encuentro con ese monstruo de nuevo?- un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras su rostro perdía color con sólo recordar en esa otra amenaza que casi la mata.

-Descuida, por tu apariencia no te reconocerán y por tu seguridad estarás en todo tiempo al lado de Zwei- esa información le llegó tan de golpe que su temblor paró inmediatamente y su cara detuvo su palidez para ruborizarse. Podía sentir la agitación de su corazón y se preguntaba si es que todos en la habitación podía escuchar su latir.

El amanecer se acercaba y cómo había dicho el labrador, éste le dio ropa para que se cambiara en la habitación. En la colchoneta había una maleta que guardaba un vestido morado de manga corta superpuesta en una camisa fucsia de manga larga con cuello, largas botas lila y una peluca castaña oscura. Se vistió con todo lo que hallaba en la valija y cuando se vio en un espejo colgado en la pared –o por lo menos los restos de uno-. Sentía lastima de no poder lucir su claros rubros que se encontraban ocultos bajo los lisos y oscuros cabellos de la peluca. Buscó si había algo más dentro de la maleta pero sólo encontró un estuche con lentillas de color chocolate dentro, por lo que supuso que también eran parte del disfraz y se los colocó.

Salió de la habitación hacia la sala donde los hombres la aguardaban. Zwei ahora llevaba una gabardina beige, unos jeans, camisa negra con cuello alto y una bufanda blanca, pero no era su vestimenta lo que le llamaba la atención, era que sus cabellos azabaches ahora eran de castaños claros y que sus ojos metálicos eran opacados por los anteojos que usaba.

-Colócate esto, la mañana está muy fría para ser primavera- dijo Dreihzehn con una chaqueta gris en su hocico. Sena lo tomó y se lo colocó.

-mmm aún se ven las marcar de los dedos de Zwei- dijo el can mirando a Sena- Dale tu bufanda Zwei- pidió al mayor quien suspiró resignado y la retiró de su cuello para ofrecérsela a Sena, quien comenzaba a sonrojarse. El hombre sin dedicarle ningún tipo de miramiento, sólo de puro desinterés, provocó que la castaña se lamentara por su comportamiento.

-¿Podrás caminar con la herida en tu pierna?-señaló.

-Descuida, no es gran cosa. Además las botas cubren la venda-dijo pero tal parecía que su respuesta no satisfacía al can.

-¿Qué lugar sugieres para comenzar a buscar a tu mascota?

-Nel-corrigió al rubio- el mejor lugar es el parque frente al complejo de departamentos.

-Entiendo, ustedes irán juntos yo estaré cerca tomando otra cuerpo- hizo una pausa y meditó un poco para después continuar- debido a la herida de Sena será mejor que vayas caminando sujeta de Zwei, por eso tendrán que simular que son una típica pareja- terminó el can haciendo que Sena colocara una cara que precedía el desmayo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autora:<em>

_Dreihzehn: He cumplido con la misión mi señora._

_Narradora: Muy bien (en la misma posición de Gendo Ikari XD). Aquí tienes tu recompensa (le lanza una pelota y Dreihzehn sale feliz a buscarla)._

_Siebzehn: no me digas que fue idea tuya._

_Narradora: Si lo fue! XD Se lo debía a la pobre de Sena y sé que eso molestará mucho a Zwei muajaja Sólo soborné un poco a dreih y vualá._

_Siebzehn: yo que tú no habría dicho eso._

_Narradora: no eres adorable ¬¬ no te vayas a atrever a chantajearme con eso!_

_Siebzehn: no puedo, Zwei acaba de escucharte (aura demoniaca y amenazante se siente atrás de mí)._

_Narradora: no quiero voltear sniff T.T (sale corriendo)_

_Zwei: regresa aquí, te mataré a golpes!_

_Siebzehn: Zwei se enamorará de Sena? Dreih conseguirá un juguete mejor que esa pelota? Nuestra autora logrará sobrevivir a la golpiza? _

_Narradora: oye! Ese puesto es mío! (dice corriendo a lo lejos) Como sea, esperen la continuación del capítulo. No hablé de los breakers por que me parecía que no era el momento, al menos hasta que finalice con este arco (que será como en 3 o 4 capítulos más). Por ahora actualizo en menos de dos semanas o max 3 por lo de la uni por lo vayan acostumbrandose a la idea (hasta que salga de la prisión, digo escuela). Hasta Luego._

_Zwei: deberías decir adiós porque no sobrevivirás._

_Narradora: aléjate de mí!_

_Y recuerden, está comprobado científicamente que dejar reviews mejora la circulación, hace bajar de peso, mejora la digestión, aumenta el autoestima y si estás soltero te garantiza un novio en menos de un año XD y salva a un panda._


	6. Ratonera

**CODE NOIR**

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 6:**

**Ratonera**

-¿Se te ofrece algo querida?- preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa abrumadora. Un grupo de adolescentes camino a la escuela no dejaba de ver al hombre del que se sostenía Sena y cuando Zwei hizo el gesto, todas no pudieron evitar ruborizase y quedar embelesadas, todas excepto una: la misma Sena.

¡Qué irónico! Sena, aquella que no podía controlar el rubor y el latir de su corazón, ahora se sentía helada con la sonrisa falsa que le propiciaba Zwei. El cambio de comportamiento y actitud del joven para adaptarse a su personaje la dejaron perpleja e incrédula ante la idea de estar junto a un Zwei amable. "Es trabajo" le había dicho Zwei cuando al inicio de la misión le ofreció su brazo para recargarse, esa misma frase se estaba repitiendo una y otra vez ya que no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

-Concéntrate, no vinimos a pasear- dijo con un tono serie y en parte amenazador. Oh sí, eso se oía más al azabache que acababa de conocer Sena.

La joven no sabía que prefería más: la falsa pero incómoda representación del amable Zwei, o la indiferente y arrogante que le irritaba. No hubo vencedor, cualquiera de las dos era un dolor de cabeza para Sena.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que tienes un trastorno de personalidad múltiple?- dijo Sena en un tono bajo que no pasó desapercibido.

-Si por mí fuera estarías con Dreih y no conmigo, me irrita estar en compañía.

-¿Con que un lobo solitario?- sus palabras no habían sido de agrado a Zwei, quien le envió una mirada llena de veneno a la castaña junto a él. Ésta se estremeció de temor y se liberó del agarre del azabache para caminar por su lado.

-Ven aquí, no podrás caminar con la herida en tu pierna- no sonó muy convincente el hombre cuando le extendió la mano a Sena.

-No es necesario- trató de excusarse Sena agitando las manos a la altura de su pecho pero por la mirada autoritaria de Zwei un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda- no te preocupes, no es nada lo de la pierna ¿Mira?-dijo tratando de pisar fuerte- además prefiero caminar sola.

No fue necesario que le siguieran rogando, al principio Zwei le había lanzado una mirada llena de incredulidad pero luego llevó su mano a su bolsillo para seguir con la búsqueda. Realmente él ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia al compartir su espacio personal con alguien más por lo que optó por evitar contacto físico con la muchacha en lo que quedaba del recorrido.

-No te atrevas a correr e intentar huir-le advirtió- si lo intentas no dudaré en matarte.

-¿Y a donde correría? Tendría que ser Flash para ganarte en una carrera de velocidad- bufó molesta.

Un silencio sepulcral y un ambiente tenso se instalaron entre los dos, era realmente incómodo y difícil iniciar una conversación con Zwei y éste no daba señales de querer hablar, incluso Sena podía asegurar que él se estaba sujetando a los últimos hilos de paciencia.

-Zwei es un raro nombre- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-…- no respondió y Sena pensó que Zwei había elegido ignorarla- no es un nombre es un código- contestó. Casi no daba crédito a sus palabras ya que aseguraba que el hombre no le seguiría la corriente en su intento desesperado por conversación.

-Pero creo haberte dicho que no tienes porque saber algo acerca de nosotros- estas palabras derrumbaron las esperanzas por continuar el diálogo.

-No puedo evitarlo, ustedes me intrigan- dijo en voz baja.

-Tú eres la que me intriga a mí- contestó llamando la atención de Sena- regularmente la mayoría de los humanos corrientes estarían aterrados al saber de nosotros pero tú eres capaz de sentir curiosidad y mantenerte serena.

-Tú me das miedo… un poco- contestó la castaña.

-Mi personalidad es la que te asusta pero no mi naturaleza además…- hizo una pausa y paró su caminar haciendo que Sena también le imitara quedando a tres pasos delante de él- parece que has asimilado lo que ocurrirá contigo.

Sena bajó tu mirada al suelo y prosiguió con un lento caminar. Alzó su rostro en dirección al cielo azul arriba a ella.

-Tal vez… no, todo se volverá complicado a partir de ahora. Para mantenerlos a salvo no se me permitirá ver de nuevo a mi familia y amigos, ya nada volverá a ser como antes. Aún si ustedes no me estuvieran amenazando era de esperar que sería asesinada por el otro grupo, si son tan poderosos como dicen tampoco la policía es una opción- suspiró – no quiero que la abuela o Cecile queden en medio, por lo que es mejor desaparecer. Creo que sacrificarte por tus seres queridos es el acto de amor más grande que puedes demostrar.

-¿Acto de amor? Ja- se burló Zwei- sacrificarte por otros es un acto de debilidad…

-¿Cómo puede ser…?-habló llena de molestia y rencor.

-¡Lo es!- silenció a Sena- si te sacrificas significa que no eres lo bastante fuerte para seguir protegiéndolos. Es una escusa perfecta para aquellas personas insignificantes que usan la escusa "lo hice por ellos" sólo para evitar pasar por los obstáculos que se les avecinan, sacrificando su felicidad o hasta su vida. Pero no acaba ahí, ¿crees que alguien es feliz cuando alguien más se ha sacrificado por él? Creas culpa y colocas un peso en los hombros de aquellas personas. Si realmente alguien quiere proteger algo entonces se debe vivir y volverse fuerte.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? No soy fuerte ¿sabes?- dijo con la voz entrecortada agarrándose de los restos de su autocontrol. Quería recriminarle y acusarlo por arruinar su vida, de lo injusto que el mundo había sido con ella o la inseguridad que tenía de enfrentar un improbable futuro. Suprimió sus lágrimas en un esfuerzo descomunal para evitar que el fantasma se sintiera satisfecho por hacerla llorar. Pero Zwei no la miraba a ella, su mirada estaba posada en algo muy lejano y en sus ojos pudo a reconocer… ¿tristeza? No estaba muy segura, pero su instinto le decía que las palabras del fantasma no estaban completamente dirigidas a ella.

-¿Te ha pasado ya? ¿Qué alguien se haya sacrificado por ti?- preguntó inconscientemente y arrepintiéndose de lo que acababa de decir. El mayor regresó a la vista indiferente hacia ella caminando por la vereda.

-También eres asertiva- murmuró y volvió su rostro a Sena- en pocas palabras eres del tipo de personas que más detesto. Del tipo que puede morir fácilmente con una sonrisa – declaró – regresemos a la búsqueda.

Sena observó su espalda por unos segundos mientras el Zwei se alejaba. No era particularmente fornido ni de una complexión grande, pero sabía que ese hombre era capaz de soportar una gran carga y por un momento muy fugaz pensó que Zwei era realmente muy amable.

* * *

><p>-5 Meses, macho, escocés aprisco, pelo largo algo enroscado, su cabeza negra y su lomo, sus ojos son muy grandes, sus ojos son más grandes que los ojos de los demás gatos, es lindo pero da algo de miedo sus pupilas dilatadas. Algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo hacen burla diciendo que no tiene orejas, pero en un gato normal escocés aprisco de pelo corto las orejas son fácilmente visibles pero en uno pelo largo no por lo que es semejante a una pelota - terminó de explicar Sena a Zwei para que ayudara a buscar ya que el azabache comenzaba a impacientarse cuando le señalaba un gato a la castaña y ella movía su cabeza en señal de negación.<p>

-Han pasado más de tres horas y aún no lo encontramos –suspiró.

El sol ya estaba muy alto ya que faltaba una hora para el mediodía. Sena se quitó la chamarra y se quitó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello ya que comenzaba a subir la temperatura. Se tensó un poco al notar la fija mirada de Zwei sobre ella.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Tu cuello- murmuró con un tono incrédulo. Sena se llevó una mano para ver que estaba mal ya que la mirada de Zwei estaba llena de sorpresa. El fantasma se levantó de su asiento y alzó el rostro de Sena para ver su cuello e inspeccionarlo.

-Las marcas que te dejé ya no están. Ni siquiera está morado.

-Regularmente me curo rápido- contestó como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Ella tenía buena salud y cuando, debido a sus descuidos, se lastimaba en unas cuantas horas su herida desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Era de las pocas que podían presumir que sólo iban al hospital una vez al año para los chequeos anuales.

-Pero esto no es normal- contestó –tampoco el que seas capaz de caminar sin problema con la herida que te hicieron ayer.

Algo en sus palabras realmente asustaron a la castaña quien se estremeció ante la atenta mirada de Zwei. Giró sus ojos en otra dirección ya que la cercanía la estaba sofocando y fue cuando exclamó:

-¡Nel!- el hombre giró su cabeza en dirección a donde miraba la castaña. Su peculiar gato se encontraba arriba de un árbol, cómicamente estaba resguardado por un hueco en el tronco.

-Tu gato se da aires de pájaro- bufó Zwei mientras Sena se acercaba para escalar la corteza del árbol.

-Dreihzehn lo hemos encontrado- murmuró Zwei al intercomunicador que tenía bajo el cuello de su gabardina.

-Tengo tu ubicación estaré ahí en 25 segundos- contestó del otro lado de la línea.

-Vamos Nel baja- suplicaba Sena trepada a las ramas mientras extendía su mano derecha. Su mascota captó el gesto y trasladó rápidamente a los brazos de su ama quien lo recibió con mucho afecto. En el movimiento, Nel empujó un recipiente esférico de su guarida haciendo que chocara contra el césped sin ningún daño.

"Ya no hará falta que vengas Dreihzehn, tengo el virus", eso es lo que iba a decir Zwei cuando se acercó para recoger el objeto pero una ráfaga de viento se lo impidió obligándolo a retroceder y alejarse de Sena.

Ambos voltearon en dirección de dónde provino el ataque para ver, para terror de Sena, a alguien de armani caminando tranquilamente hacia ellos.

-Perdona que interrumpa tu cita Altair pero tienes algo que yo quiero… bueno a decir verdad son dos cosas que quiero pero te dejaré quedarte con la chica- dijo mientras lanzaba una burlesca mirada a Sena haciendo que se estremeciera.

Zwei supo que era inútil esconder su identidad por más tiempo, algo le decía que Jack podía identificarlos sin usar la mirada, se quitó su innecesaria peluca y la gabardina para colocarse su máscara y ponerse en guardia.

-Uno honor ser quien haya visto tu cara Altair-se burló Jack.

-Yo diría mala suerte para tí ya que no viviras lo bastante para hablar de ello- amenazó Zwei.

La distancia entre el virus y Zwei era la misma que tenía Jack, aún si era más veloz sabía que debía ser cuidadoso dado que los golpes de Hydrae superaban la velocidad sónica. Avanzó a gran velocidad desapareciendo del campo de visión de Sena y lo siguiente que vio fue una gran polvareda ocasionada por el ataque de Jack. Había obstruido el camino de Zwei y elevando el piso para que el objeto con el virus rodara por cinética hacia su dirección para recuperarlo con facilidad, si algo que tenía Jack era su confianza por las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de recoger la esfera una sombra blanquecina pasó enfrente de él arrebatándole su botín. Dreihzehn había llegado a tiempo pero antes de poderse jactar de su victoria un par de cuchillos le rozó dándole apenas tiempo de esquivarlos. Un joven de cabellos naranjas y ojos caoba.

-Entrégame el virus- no fue un pedido, fue una orden al can. Dreihzehn estaba acorralado pero alguien asestó un golpe en el rostro de Alphonse haciéndolo retroceder. Zwei quería saldar cuentas con el peli naranja y esa iba ser su oportunidad, no podía pedir más: dos oponentes que enfrentar, sentía cómo la sangre hervía por el calor de la batalla. Enseguida comenzó su batalla contra Alphonse y Jack.

-Sena vámonos- le ordenó Dreihzehn. Sena había estado todo el tiempo incapaz de moverse de su lugar a pesar de que todas las células de su cuerpo le gritaban que corriese. Apenas era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su gato se retorció nervioso haciendo que Sena regresara a la realidad.

-¡Sena cuidado!- alguien exclamó y lo siguiente que sintió Sena fue algo tibio manchando su cuerpo. Enfocó la vista en lo que tenía enfrente y pudo ver el cuerpo de Dreihzehn cruelmente golpeado con terrible herida de la cual no dejaba de brotar sangre. Hydrae había lanzado un ataque en contra de la castaña esperando que el can intentara salvarla; era muy bien conocida la compasión que poseía Dreihzehn y para su gusto sus sospechas se hicieron realidad.

-Tómalo- dijo el can con voz grave señalando con su hocico el recipiente que estaba a un paso de Sena.

Sena al darse cuenta de la situación se lamentó por el estado del perro y con lágrimas y pánico tomó el virus y salió corriendo tan rápido como le permitieran las piernas.

-Alphonse encárgate del fantasma, yo iré a obtener un beso de esa chica- dijo acomodándose su negro sombrero de fieltro mientras caminaba en dirección a donde había huido la castaña.

-Espera Jack…- trató de detenerlo pero era obvio que su oponente no era alguien a quien simplemente pudieras ignorar, a no ser que quisieras terminar muerto. El peli naranja sabía que Hydrae pretendía asesinar a la chica, era para él un gusto torturar a sus víctimas y más si eran mujeres. Un gusto retorcido como su mente. Quería salvarla arrebatándole en virus sin necesidad de matarla pero debía derrotar al azabache que no daba tregua en el combate.

* * *

><p>Su respiración era completamente irregular dado la gran carrera que había hecho. Había salido del parque tratando de mezclarse entre la gente que estaba reunida alrededor del parque mirando con curiosidad los haces de luz, las explosiones que alzaban la tierra y piedras a los aires y grandes grujidos que eran provocado por la pelea de los breakers, también algunas patrullas estaban a la orilla del parque solicitando apoyo.<p>

Sena supuso que Zwei estaba combatiendo seriamente con sus oponentes, pero eso era una escena que realmente no quería ver. Aun tenía el vestido con algunas manchas carmesí provenientes del cuerpo de Dreihzehn y ella realmente no deseaba observar más derramamiento de sangre en ese lugar.

-¡Qué demonios pasa con este trasmisor!- exclamó un policía llamando la atención de Sena momentáneamente. Parecían tener problemas técnicos con la comunicación pero la castaña pensaba que era para mejor ya que si se adentraban en el parque muchos no regresarían con vida.

Sin embargo el trasmisor empezó a emitir una voz que no fue entendible en un momento pero al ponerle más atención pudo distinguir palabras de aquel sintetizador del infante que acompañaba a Dreihzehn y Zwei: Siebzehn.

-Corre, huye Sena. Hydrae te persigue- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Sena y con desesperación miró a su alrededor para distinguir a su ejecutor y fue cuando distinguió esos orbes negros que la miraban con deseo. La conmoción y el terror claramente visibles en el rostro de la castaña le ocasionó mucha risa a Jack quien estaba acercándose más y más para apreciar mejor el terror de Sena. Sin duda un rostro lleno de desesperación y más en una hermosa mujer lo excitaba.

_¿Ir con la policía? ¡Qué tontería! En un segundo esos hombres serían devorados por el demonio_, fue lo que pensó la castaña quien reinició su huída. Entró en una calle transitada donde había muchos locales de ropa y comida. Rápidamente entró a un restaurante el cual conocía muy bien ya que solía frecuentarlo con sus compañeras de trabajo y por supuesto sabía que tenía una salida que desembocaba en otra calle. Una vez en el exterior se adentró en unos angostos callejones. Aún si no había podido burlar a Jack ese lugar sin duda lo haría. Doblo en una esquina y después en otra hasta llegar a una construcción a la cual se adentró para ocultarse. Debía de esconderse hasta que Zwei pudiera alcanzarla, tenía un localizador por parte de Siebzehn por lo que su única esperanza era ganar tiempo hasta que el azabache la rescatara.

Unos pasos se fueron acercando cada vez más. Sena no podía creerlo ¿Cómo había dado con ese lugar? Trató de serenarse sin mucho éxito pensando en que posiblemente era una coincidencia. Aun se mantenía escondida detrás de los muchos montículos de material que servían de guarida y tardaría en ser encontrada.

-Linda es inútil correr sé donde exactamente te escondes- dijo Jack. La luz del sol a sus espaldas proyectaba su sombra a lo largo del edificio mientras este ingresaba.

"_Mentira_" pensó Sena, sólo buscaba provocarla y que saliera de su escondite.

-Verás a veces una habilidad puede fragmentarse otras menores, por ejemplo el cambio de mentes de tu colega le permite comunicarse con otros animales, la electricidad de Altair potencia cada célula de su cuerpo provocando una gran aceleración y velocidad, y mi habilidad de controlar ráfagas de viento me da otras- hizo silencio mientras daba pasos en dirección a Sena quien sólo veía como la sombra de Jack se acercaba – como una gran percepción en los olores disueltos en el aire.

Había sido ingenua, creyendo que podía huir. Siempre Jack supo donde estaba pero si no fue inmediatamente por ella fue porque quería seguir jugando al gato y al ratón, y ella era el ratón., un ratón que sería desmembrando por las garras de su depredador.

-Vamos, sal de ahí. Veré porque no te duela- exclamó – ¿O quieres que te saque parte por parte?

La sombra de su mano se alzaba a lo alto de su cabeza. Justo enfrente se encontraba Sena detrás de unos costales de cemento que tapaban su figura, pero era inútil que Jack no la viera si podía olerla. Cerró los ojos y preparó su cuerpo para recibir el impacto pero sólo oyó un ruido sordo.

-Gato estúpido- dijo Jack.

Por primera vez volteo Sena para ver lo que ocurría con la esperanza que Zwei hubiese llegado, pero pronto comprendió que su salvador no había sido otro que Nel quien mordía fuertemente el brazo de Jack para proteger a su ama. El mayor lanzó al gato por los aires estampándolo en unos costales.

Una distracción le había dado su mascota, pero en vez de usarla en huir usó la oportunidad para hacer, a parecer de otros, una locura. Sabía que correr ya era inútil por lo que enfrentarlo era su única opción. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Salió de su escondite y se abalanzó contra Hydrae quien todavía tenía puesta la mirada en el minino aturdido. Por inercia, el hombre reaccionó lanzando una cuchilla de aire en contra la castaña arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato.

Quiso detener su ataque pero fue inútil su intento y la ráfaga impactó contra una superficie de cristal la cual comenzó a desquebrajarse. Así era: Sena al salir puso enfrente de ella el recipiente con el virus. Si iba a morir se llevaría a su asesino al inframundo.

Aunque por fortuna el ataque dio exactamente en el punto donde estaba la esfera pero era más que evidente que también gran parte del ataque golpearía a la castaña dándole una herida de muerte. Ahora su cuerpo caía estrepitosamente al suelo en el cual comenzaba a formarse un gran charco de sangre.

-¡Maldita perra! –Dijo Jack mientras se llevaba una mano a su rostro para no respirar el virus –Buen intento para ser humana pero olvidas que yo mismo sé controlar las ráfagas. Contener el virus en un escudo de aire es un juego de niños para mí.

Quería llorar, esperaba realmente poder ganar. Frustración e incertidumbre, ¿acaso moriría por nada? ¿acaso sólo había nacido para morir de una forma miserable.

-"_En pocas palabras eres del tipo de personas que más detesto. Del tipo que puede morir fácilmente con una sonrisa_"- recordó esas palabras del azabache.

-_¿Morir fácilmente? ¡No me fastidies!- _quería gritar sus pensamientos pero su cuerpo estaba debilitándose a una gran rapidez –_nadie quiere morir, nadie… da mucho miedo. Yo realmente quiero seguir viviendo, ser feliz y tener una muerte pacífica y-y además… ¡Prometí que lo encontraría!_

_-"¿A quién?"_

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autora:<em>

_Narradora: perdón la tardanza tuve muchos problemas para imaginarme algunas escenas. A veces Sena puede ser complicada._

_Sena: … directora tú a veces eres un fastidio ¬¬_

_Narradora: grosera. Tuve escuela y proyectos ~ realmente con esa presión luego ni te inspiras_

_Siebzehn: eso y que tardaste en recuperarte de la golpiza de Zwei_

_Narradora: …. ¬¬ seriamente pienso en quitarle el protagónico ¿No estás de acuerdo Sena?_

_Sena: (nerviosa) ehh yo emm… O/o_

_Narradora: ¿a quién le pregunto? ¬¬*_

_Zwei: no me interesa sólo espero que no me quites mis peleas (aura sombría)._

_Narradora: (en guardia) no seas así! Si no haré que Sena se quede con alguien más! Ò^Ó la dejaré con Siebzehn o Alphonse u otro que se me ocurra_

_Sena: o~O!_

_Siebzehn: a mí no me interesa las mujeres 3D_

_Narrador: tenías que ser otaku ¬¬*_

_Dreihzehn: creo que esa es la peor forma para persuadirlo U.U_

_Sena: estas vivo?_

_Dreihzehn: que acaso no viste mi heroica acción al final del capítulo? T.T_

_Sena: heroica acción? O.o_

_Narradora: esto se está alargando ¬¬. Bueno me despido espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Un agradecimiento especial a WretchedEgg2211 y por favor téngame paciencia para el siguiente chao chao ^/^_

_Y recuerden, está comprobado científicamente que dejar reviews mejora la circulación, hace bajar de peso, mejora la digestión, aumenta el autoestima y si estás soltero te garantiza un novio en menos de un año XD y salva a un panda._


	7. El principio del fin

**CODE NOIR**

By: Kyomi120500

**Capítulo 7:**

**Inicio del fin.**

-"_En pocas palabras eres del tipo de personas que más detesto. Del tipo que puede morir fácilmente con una sonrisa_"- recordó esas palabras del azabache.

-_¿Morir fácilmente? ¡No me fastidies!-_quería gritar sus pensamientos pero su cuerpo estaba debilitándose a una gran rapidez –_nadie quiere morir, nadie… da mucho miedo. Yo realmente quiero seguir viviendo, ser feliz y tener una muerte pacífica y-y además… ¡Prometí que lo encontraría!_

_-"¿A quién?"_

La voz en su mente hizo estremecerla de pies a cabeza pese al cansancio que alcanzaba terreno más rápido.

_-"__¿A quién le prometiste que le encontrarías?"_

-¿Quién eres?- apenas un murmullo salió de sus labios pero fue inaudible para el resto.

_-"No quieres morir ¿verdad? Aún quieres ver a esa persona tan especial para ti ¿no?"_

_-¿Persona especial…?_

_-"Aunque no puedas recordarlo, aún no has olvidado lo importante que es para ti"._

_-…Hermano _– era inútil, no tenía una imagen, ni siquiera un nombre ¿Cómo poder recordarlo a alguien que supuestamente no existió?

_-"Recuerda su nombre, y también recuerda el tuyo. Si lo haces serás capaz de salvarte"._

_-No puedo, voy a morir…_

_-"Esto no es capaz de matarte, eres más fuerte, eres especial"._

_-Soy sólo una humana _–gimió de desesperación en su mente y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

-¿Moriré?- fueron los últimos pensamientos lógicos antes de sumirse en las tinieblas. Pesado e inmóvil sentía su cuerpo y sus parpados iban cerrando pesadamente por la debilidad. Pero algo pasó en ese mundo, una cegadora luz hizo que quisiese abrirlos.

Había abandonado el sitio donde se encontraba su cuerpo para transportarse a un paisaje desolado en una escena invernal. Una gran construcción devorada por las llamas contrarrestando con la fuerte ventisca que azotaba los elegantes jardines bajo diez centímetros de nieve. El rojo intenso emanando del interior de la construcción tal cual un infierno contrastaba con el azote blanco que había alrededor.

-¿Dónde…? – era una escalofriante sensación estar en ese lugar, por ello no evitaba retroceder hacia atrás con sus pies por el camino principal alejándose cada vez más de la mansión hasta llegar a los portones principales.

Tras pasarlos pudo distinguir que algo colgado en los pilares del portón emitía un leve brillo. Sena volteo para toparse con una placa metálica.

_Maison Nouveau Monde_

_ 1825_

_Montoldre, Auvernia_

Algo siniestro se encontraba en las palabras Nouveau Monde, porque en cuanto las leyó un miedo indescriptible se apoderó de ella al mismo tiempo que un terrible dolor de cabeza. Imágenes bombardeaban su cabeza tan rápido sin tiempo de analizarlas y susurros indescifrables acompañaban a la atormentada Sena. Muchos niños pequeños en camisones blancos, laboratorios, dolorosas inyecciones, una gran sala blanca, hombres en bata que lucían espeluznantes con sus anteojos y sus siniestras sonrisas…las imágenes la conducían a algún sitio pero se movían muy rápido.

-Detente – suplicaba Sena, por alguna razón no quería ver el final de la secuencia – detente.

-Por fin la hemos encontrado – una voz entre los susurros se hizo presente compaginando con la imagen de algunos hombres que se acercaban con una sonrisa de satisfacción como si hubiesen hecho el mayor de sus logros – sin duda tuvimos éxito esta vez.

Ya no veía con sus ojos, eran unos ajenos que se enfocaban en los hombres presentes, un sentimiento de terrible vacío se apoderó de ella y de pronto el rostro bajó la mirada enfocándose en el charco oscuro que yacía bajo sus pies para después fijarse en las manos sucias que llevaba hacía su rostro… no, ese color, esa textura ¡Estaba bañada en sangre!

El grito de terror se ahogó en su garganta, sus piernas se tambalearon provocando que se desplomara en el piso. Sus ojos estaban abiertos desmesuradamente amenazando con salirse de sus cuencas mientras trataba de calmar su respiración ya que las nauseas se apoderaron de ella haciendo que buscara apoyo con sus brazos en el suelo.

Mientras trataba de recuperarse de su estado oyó un ruido sordo golpear contra el pavimento. Sena miró hacia la dirección para ver un cuerpo casi inerte en el piso, su respiración era muy pesada por el agotamiento y estaba completamente cubierto por suciedad y algunas manchas de sangre en su ropa maltratada y rota. Su cabello rubio, casi cenizo, le cubría la cara y su cuerpo estaba lleno de raspones y arañazos.

-¡Hermano no mueras!- gritó una infante de cortos cabellos bronce quien llegó al lado del joven dándole la espalda a Sena.

-No moriré ¿No te lo prometí? Siempre te protegeré Eve.

-Hermano…

-…Gai – esta vez no fue la niña, fue Sena quien completó las palabras que pensó no saber. El nombre vino al ver el rostro sereno y amable del joven. Esos ojos verde ceniza con destellos plateados, unos hermosos orbes para alguien que no era humano. Su mirada mostraban el amor que Sena en el fondo de su mente no pudo olvidar, y que junto a un remolino de emociones surgieron inundándola.

-Gai…

* * *

><p>No le importaba la vida de las demás personas, simplemente consideraba a los humanos unas molestias por las heridas de su pasado, sin duda prefería evitarlos. No es que fuera un maldito narcisista que tuviera ansias de aniquilarlos, simplemente no gustaba por estar con seres tan débiles, porque siendo débil nace el temor ante los fuertes como él, y con el temor nace el rechazo y el pavor contra los tipos de su especie ante la incomprensión. Eso sin duda era que conocía muy bien por el pasado vivido.<p>

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir un sentimiento profundo de perdida cuando vio a la castaña masacrada en el suelo mientras su asesino estaba junto a ella con una sonrisa ladina, lo que provocó un profundo enojo.

La sed de sangre delató la ubicación de Swei a Hydrae, quien se concentraba por contener el virus y evitar un brote entre los breakers. No es que le interesara la vida de sus semejantes pero no tenía tantas ansias por morir de una forma tan dolorosa.

-Llegas tarde, la chica no soportará mucho tiempo – dijo mientras se volteaba – si quieres salvarla adelante no me puedo mover por que ando creando un muro de contención para el virus, pero te advierto que la chica está justamente en el área donde está esparcido así que si quieres hacerte el héroe… ni siquiera tu velocidad te ayudará.

Zwei trataba de aparentar estar apacible ante su oponente pero ante unos ojos tan experimentados como los de Jack no pasó desapercibido la furia que crecía dentro del joven.

-O si quieres atacarme por mi no hay problema, siempre he ansiado una pelea en donde se lleve la vida de los luchadores a las orillas de la muerte, sería algo excitante – dijo mientras pasaba una lengua por sus labios deleitándose por la idea que a su parecer no era una locura.

-¡Zwei no lo hagas! ¡Retírate!

Zwei giró su cabeza en busca de su camarada pero éste no daba señales de su ubicación. Hastiado se quitó su máscara toda arañada por su lucha con Alphonse. Se había deshecho de su gabardina hace tiempo durante su combate dejando ver sus brazos con la camisa sin mangas que vestía.

-No creas que me intimidas bastardo.

-Vaya tenemos a un contendiente valiente que no teme a la muerte, me gusta – rió en son de provocación para el pelinegro.

Zwei se preparaba para saltar sobre su enemigo pero una presión pesada lo envolvió a él y a Hydrae. El aire comenzaba a distorsionarse dentro de la bodega mientras ambos buscaban la fuente de tan tremenda presencia y fue cuando posaron su vista en algo que nunca siquiera se atrevieron a imaginar.

Aún dentro del campo de contención de Jack, se encontraba una Sena tratando de reincorporarse. El aire estaba se distorsionaba más a su alrededor como si hubiera energía que brotara del cuerpo de la joven.

El virus suspendido en partículas a su alrededor se activó tornándose un color rojizo intenso, y tal como un imán, las partículas se pegaron a su cuerpo el cual los adsorbía sin ningún tipo de efecto nocivo.

-El virus está entrando a su cuerpo, ¿acaso ella es…? – no pudo acabar la frase por que una onda de choque salió del cuerpo de Sena provocando que la estructura del edificio tuviera severos daños.

Ahora completamente de pie, abrió sus ojos los cuales emitían un misterioso brillo que los hacía parecer rojos. Su cabello que revoloteaba en el aire poco a poco se aclaraba hasta quedar completamente blancos.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué no te ha afectado el virus? – preguntas surgían de Jack pese a que sabía las respuestas, ya que uno reconoce el verdadero peligro cuando se lo topa por segunda vez.

Sólo una vez en su vida Hydrae había sentido el terror y fue peleando con cierta persona. Sus habilidades de su oponente iban más allá de lo que se debía permitir y la joven frente a él le daba la misma sensación que aquella vez.

-Maldita –no esperaría el primer golpe, él lo daría y con eso en mente deshizo su, ahora innecesario, campo de aire y levantó sus manos para atacarle, valiéndole darle la espalda a Zwei quien aprovechando la oportunidad tomó su cuchilla para asestar el golpe.

Ante la amenaza, Sena en su estado de semiinconsciencia lanzó una nueva onda expansiva a su alrededor antes de que Jack completara su ataque.

Hydrae bajó sus manos con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le podía dar pero no hubo impacto en su objetivo, ni siquiera una brisa pudo tocarla.

-Mis poderes… - miró horrorizado sus manos para luego sentir algo sumamente filoso atravesando su pecho –bastardo – dijo en cuanto volteó y miró al responsable de su herida.

-¡Qué rayos! – ciertamente el azabache también se había dado cuenta del estado en que se encontraba pero primero estaba eliminar al enemigo en su mente.

Se abalanzó con su cuchilla nuevamente en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra Hydrae sin ser consientes que la estructura se estaba venciendo y que rápidamente colapsaría sobre ellos. Zwei se reusaba dejar escapar a semejante psicópata y Jack se negaba a dejar huir a sus presas, los mataría aunque tuviese que llevárselos a la tumba.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió primeramente ante el monstruo que yacía inmutable mirando la pelea. Su mirada no le gustó a Jack quien le dio la sensación de que lo miraba por sobre el hombro justo como aquella persona que lo miró con desdén.

Le valió de lleno la herida en su pecho, mataría a esa chica. Pero ahora sin sus habilidades superiores esto lo dejaba en la misma categoría de un humano, un vulnerable humano y lo comprobó de la forma más amarga cuando una viga caía sobre él, dejándolo atrapado a escasos metros de Sena. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido y era él quien sangraba ante la causante de su tragedia. "¡Qué irónico!" Pensó y no evitó esbozar una última sonrisa ladeada de resignación.

-Lárgate de aquí Black Ghost, has ganado… pero antes déjame decirte algo… mata a este monstruo antes de que se desate un infierno.

"Monstruo", esa palabra resonó en su interior trayéndole amargos recuerdos. Posó la vista en Sena como reflejándose por unos fugaces instantes. Una viga metálica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones cuando cayó cerca de Zwei y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió rápidamente a Sena quien se desplomó sobre el hombre cuando éste le toco. Ya no emitía esa presencia tan sofocante, ahora era la débil humana que conoció o por lo menos en apariencia.

Era sumamente tarde la salida estaba lejos, no saldrían a tiempo por más que Zwei trataba de acelerar su cuerpo con Sena en brazos. Dos escasos metros faltaban, no lo lograrían aún con sus poderes de vuelta. De pronto como si se parase el tiempo, las vigas de metal se detuvieron justamente arriba de sus cabezas. Zwei miró fugazmente a Sena pero ésta se hallaba inconsciente.

Centésimas de segundos necesitó para lograr salir y al hacerlo el edificio terminó por derrumbarse.

-Veo que lograron salir – dijo una voz jadeante y agotada.

Zwei reconoció rápidamente la voz sin necesidad de voltear a mirarlo.

-Para tu decepción – contestó fríamente.

-No lo hice por ti, fue por la chica. No me gusta que se involucren inocentes. Dime ¿Está bien?

-A saber – sin duda lo disimulaba muy bien pero en el fondo el azabache tenía mucha curiosidad. Quería saber qué rayos había pasado ahí adentro. Nunca había visto un despliegue de poder como el que había presenciado. Sena no era fuerte por sí misma, eso lo había descubierto, pero su habilidad sobrepasaba las habilidades de los Breakers, era más poderosa.

-Entonces entrégame el virus – reclamó Alphonse.

-Se perdió.

-¿Cómo que se perdió? – decía un Alphonse frustrado.

-Se rompió, no lo sé realmente. No puedo entender lo que pasó ahí adentro –no mentía, algo así era nuevo para él.

-No quieras pasarte de listo – amenazó el pelinaranja.

-No me importaría pelear contigo – pero fijó su mirada en su pierna y luego en su torso observando ciertos detalles que Cygni se esforzaba por disimular – pero sólo porque te debo este favor te dejaré por ahora. No me satisface vencerte cuando tienes la pierna fracturada y dos costillas rotas.

Sabía que no mentía, Alphonse pudo divisar una mirada desconcertada en el azabache y algo le decía que Altair tenía mucho orgullo como para mentirle a un enemigo que no estaba en condiciones de batirse en duelo. Lo miró mientras Black Ghost comenzaba a alejarse con la chica en sus brazos quien curiosamente ahora tenía el cabello blanco.

-Altair – paró su caminar, hace mucho tiempo que nadie se refería a él con ese nombre – cuida bien de la chica, es su responsabilidad, de ustedes los Lost Crusaders. Sabes que ahora no podrá llevar una vida normal ahora que se ha involucrado con su grupo ¿verdad?

-Ella dijo que estaría feliz por dar la vida por sus seres queridos.

-Hablo enserio – dijo denotando seriedad en su tono.

-Nos haremos cargo. Si fuera tú no me preocuparía de los demás y buscaría una explicación por tan grande fracaso.

-Pero tú también estas en las mismas que yo – dijo ahora cambiando a un tono divertido siendo fulminado por la mirada de Zwei.

-La próxima vez que nos enfrentemos no te dejaré huir y si aparece esa amiga tuya, los mataré a ambos – sentenció mientras salía del lugar.

Alphonse sudó frió con las palabras de Zwei, no era que le tuviera miedo, simplemente la personalidad era algo intimidante y hasta escalofriante. Se preguntó por la seguridad de la muchacha que iba en sus brazos pero decidió dejarla a su cargo, él no podía hacer nada por la albina.

Ahora sólo, Cygni veía el panorama de la locación en la que estaba. Asombrado era quedarse corto ¿Qué diablos había pasado ahí para que toda una estructura de metal colapsara? Era algo que no podría explicar en el reporte. El otro misterio a resolver fue la pérdida de sus poderes ¿había sido causado o algo estaba mal con el pelinaranja?

-¡Al!–una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- ¡¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada la morena que corría a prisa hacia él.

-No sabría decirte – contestó.

-¿Qué pasó? Ibas saltando hacia acá mientras te monitoreaba y de pronto caíste desde una gran altura. Pensé por un momento que alguien te había sorprendido y atacado –dijo ahora en calma Catherine.

-Mis poderes se esfumaron por un momento… no sé bien, pero fue en un pésimo momento y me desplomé en el piso. Si no fuera por que caí en un depósito lleno de basura seguro ni podría levantarme… ¿te sucedió lo mismo? –preguntó.

-No pude usar mi habilidad para rastrearte. Cómo si no pudiera seguir tus huellas para localizar tu posición, supuse que estarías aquí por eso vine…

-Así que no fue solamente cosa mía –ahora el misterio se tornaba aún más grande.

-Como sea ¿pudiste recuperar el virus? –cambió el tema la morena.

-Negativo, hablé con Altair y me dijo que se había perdido.

-¿Con Zwei? ¿Y fuiste lo suficientemente ingenuo para creerle?

-No mentía, puedo darme cuenta en el tono de su voz, además no creo que sea capaz, es un hombre con mucho orgullo.

-¿Perdido…? –trató de reflexionar Catherine cuando algo terrible pasó por sus pensamientos- ¿El virus? ¿Podría haber sido ocasionado por el virus? –dijo alarmada.

-Te equivocas –dijo una nueva voz.

Alphonse y Catherine se pusieron en guardia cuando una albina con el cabello largo hasta sus piernas y con un parche que cubría uno de sus hermosos ojos amarillos apareció frente a ellos. Vestía una chaqueta negra, una falda corta color blanca con unas medias oscuras altas, unas botas cortas color negro y una funda al lado de su cadera. Su era tez era tan pálida y su figura parecía tan delicada como el de una muñeca, pero esa mirada en sus ojos advertían que era todo menos delicada y débil.

-Liam, no me des esos sustos –dijo al ver la cara de su compañera.

-¿Liam? –preguntó confundido del pelinaranja.

-No tienes remedio, ¿no me dirás que desconoces el nombre de la General de nuestra división? Estrella Spica para refrescarte la memoria.

-Ahh, ¿te refieres a la Bruja de ojos dorados? –no hace falta que diga el tipo de castigo que obtuvo Alphonse al decir eso por parte de Catherine, no se hizo esperar el codazo por parte de esta no sólo sacándole el aire, sino provocándole un terrible dolor en sus costillas ya fracturadas.

-Catherine, déjalo ya –dijo indiferente la menor.

-Me disculpo por Alphonse, simplemente nunca piensa en lo que dice –se disculpó apenada.

Liam negó con la cabeza, no era la primera vez que se referían a ella con ese nombre.

-Al ¿cierto? –preguntó la albina. Alphonse se limitó a asentir por culpa del dolor –necesitaré que me digas quienes estuvieron presentes en este conflicto al llegar al Sindicato.

-¿Pe…pero que hay con el virus? Puede ser que se haya diseminado por culpa de la pelea.

-Si fuese el virus tomen por seguro que estarían muertos. Las nanomáquinas de ese cilindro imitan el mecanismo metabólico de las células y por ende también los procesos de replicación y división. Si estuviera esparcido en el aire el mecanismo entraría en acción al contacto con el ambiente para comenzar a reproducirse y expandirse, introduciéndose rápidamente en los Breakers y dañando su sistema nervioso, pero ese no es el caso.

-Usted dijo que el Trident no fue lo ocasionó nuestra perdida de poderes pero si ese es el caso entonces se ha de tratar de alguna arma del enemigo –ahora fue el turno de Alphonse en argumentar.

-Un arma no… un Breaker.

Esa declaración los dejó mudos, un poder capaz de anular las habilidades de otros Breakers ¿algo así podía existir? Había sorprendentes habilidades pero no habían escuchado de alguna que ejerciera tanta supremacía.

-Señorita Liam, está segura de lo que está diciendo –preguntó Catherine.

-Hace poco recibí un llamado de Polaris donde se anunciaba el nacimiento de Vega –esto dejó muda a la morena y un poco pálida lo cual notó su compañero.

-¿Qué sucede por ser Vega?

-Conoces el sistema de clasificación ¿cierto? –preguntó la albina.

-Un poco, sinceramente no me importa mucho eso.

-Debido a la creencia popular de la explosión de la supernova IK Pegasi , o mejor conocida como Skies of the Rebellion, se nos enlaza con los astros y en particular con las estrellas ¿cierto? –recibió un asentimiento –Existe un listado de las estrellas más brillantes y se otorgan 300 posiciones en las que entran los Breakers más fuertes. El estar en esa lista depende totalmente del poder que posees, no toman en cuenta la experiencia o el esfuerzo para controlar la habilidad. Puedes estar abajo en la lista o incluso fuera pero ser alguien muy poderoso como lo fue Eta Centauri, que a pesar de estar en el lugar 77° se convirtió en general e incluso formó parte de los Pilares del cielo, los siete breakers más fuertes.

-Sí pero… ¿a qué quieres llegar?

-Como sabrás Polaris se encarga de anunciar el nacimiento de Breakers que entren en esta lista y les asigna sus nombres, para posteriormente la identificación de los individuos y que sean integrados al sindicato o alguna otra organización legal como miembros. Es importante cuando se augura el nacimiento de alguien con alta posición. El problema es…

-¿…Es? –preguntó a la albina.

-Las primeras posiciones exceptuando a Vega, desde Sirio hasta Rigel, se desconoce el paradero de los Breakers, ni siquiera se encontrado las identidades de estos individuos, sólo se saben que viven. Es por eso que se monitorea los movimientos de las organizaciones ilegales –continuó la morena.

-Justamente Vega se coloca en el quinto lugar, es decir un poder fuera de los límites. Si lo ponemos es perspectiva… ¿aún recuerdan el incidente de Noah hace cinco años?

-La misión en la que falleció Procyon, el número uno del sindicato ¿cierto? –contestó Alphonse.

-Él y otros quince miembros más dentro de la lista. La versión oficial dice que fueron sorprendidos por un grupo de Breakers pero no es así –hizo una pausa Liam para después proseguir –Esto es información confidencial pero un testigo ocular aseguró que no fue un grupo sino una simple persona la que se encargó de los dieciséis de la misión.

-¿Una sola? ¡Pero la habilidad de Procyon entraba en la clasificación de los omegas! –dijo en un grito Al.

-Él era un excelente telépata y además tenía un tremendo poder psíquico, pero lo más escalofriante es que el testigo contó que ese misterioso Breaker sólo dijo una orden…

Alphonse y también Catherine estaban expectantes de la confesión de Liam. Un temor les advirtió que no debían inmiscuirse más en ese mundo pero era muy tarde.

-"Mátense" fue lo que dijo y todos siguieron las ordenes sin oponer resistencia.

-Pe… pero no puede ser cien por ciento confiable ese testigo –trató de recapacitar la morena.

-Ese testigo era yo… yo vi como morían.

La forma en que lo decía era fría y sin culpa, parecía indiferente pero Alphonse se dio cuenta que Liam fingía ya que apretaba los puños con fuerza suprimiendo la ira. Ser General es llevar a cabo las misiones sin dejar que te dominen los sentimientos… volverte casi un arma para el exterminio, pero Liam aún sentía las pérdidas de los Breakers que murieron ante sus ojos.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? –rompió el gélido silencio la morena, un poco dudosa por saber tanta información.

-Porque he decidido anexarlos a las fuerzas especiales, serán mis subordinados. Es una emergencia el localizar ese Breaker, si no podemos hacerlo unírsenos la opción que queda es aniquilarlo –dijo mientras emprendía el rumbo a las oficinas –notarán que sus cosas ya han sido transferidas. Catherine tus habilidades de rastreo son importantes y las de Alphonse son impresionantes, un excelente guardián para Catherine si me lo preguntas.

Ambos siguieron a la menor en silencio. No era que les agradara la idea, era que sabía que era una orden implícita, y si hay algo que no toleran en el sindicato era el desacato. Tendrían que soportar la idea y de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para sobrevivir, cómo lo habían estado haciendo estos últimos años.

* * *

><p>Mientras veían como desaparecían, salió de las sombras una bella mujer con largos cabellos color negro que serpenteaban ondulándose hasta su cadera, sus ojos eran la muestra de que no era alguien ordinario ya que tenían un tono platinado, mientras sus labios de carmín hacían un gran contraste con su piel pálida. Era alta, con piernas largas y torneadas, su cuerpo había madura conjuntamente con los rasgos de su rostro… una verdadera belleza que hechizaba con sólo su presencia.<p>

Vestía unas botas largas encima de las medias, con un negro traje estilo wa lolita con detalles rojos, que la hacía resaltar aún más del resto.

Vio la construcción abajo y puso una sonrisa ladeada al ver los cortes en las antiguas vigas que ungían de soporte… conocía la causa, era casi igual a cuando ella había liberado sus poderes, claro que en mayor escala, sin duda eso había sido producto de Vega a quien habían buscado con tanto ahínco los últimos años tras su desaparición y ahora, estaba tras los rastros de su despertar.

Pudo sentir una presencia, pero no había nadie cerca. Agudizó sus sentidos para encontrar la rata que se escondía pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que venían de las mismas ruinas.

Regularizó su respiración y cerró los ojos para lograr concentrarse en las piezas de la construcción ya que estaba de suerte por encontrarse con alguien que podía llevarla rápidamente a su objetivo.

Un brillo se presentó en sus ojos al igual que un aura que la envolvió, casi al mismo tiempo que las ruinas resonaban y comenzaban a moverse hasta su sitio original. Rápidamente la construcción tomó forma y hasta el más mínimo detalle fue devuelto a su lugar.

La morena entró rápidamente ya que oía las sirenas acercarse. Encontró lo que quería y lo cargó hasta la salida dejando colapsar el edificio frente a ella.

Podía volver las cosas a su forma original pero sólo por un limitado tiempo, era más fácil acelerarlas para su desgaste. Poder que le otorgaba el título de Rigel.

A salvo de miradas curiosas depositó el cuerpo que milagrosamente aun sobrevivía pero no por mucho tiempo. Había hemorragias internas y múltiples fracturas. Breaker o no, nadie podía salvarle, nadie excepto la mujer que estaba a su lado.

Mordió un pulgar hasta hacerle sangrar, succionó cuanta pudo y después de sus labios le dio de beber al herido y valioso testigo.

-Esto dolerá un poco –dijo mientras veía el cuerpo convulsionar y agitarse violentamente.

Un efecto secundario en su sangre de los de su tipo, mejor que cualquier cura siempre y cuando fueras capaz de soportar el tremendo dolor en medio de la sanación.

-Vamos no te di de mi sangre para que mueras. Tienes mucho que contarme querido –dijo mientras disfrutaba ver al pobre hombre retorciéndose de dolor.

* * *

><p>En otro lado en una habitación oscura una albina se movía en el colchón con la respiración arrítmica. Presa de una pesadilla donde el torrente de imágenes bombardeaban su mente.<p>

_-¿Eve…? No, mi nombre es Sena Hale… hija de Frédéric Hale y Estelle Chassier…__- _se preguntaba en medio de la oscuridad.

_-"Ni siquiera puedes recordar a esas personas ¿o sí?" –_dijo una vez más esa voz en medio de la tinieblas.

_-Pero soy su hija… yo… __-_no había nada, no podía siquiera recordar los eventos antes del accidente.

_-"¿Quieres que te ayude? A recordar…" _–preguntó divertida la voz.

_-No quiero… por favor __–_gimoteó, algo le advertía que no debía internarse en esas memorias.

La oscuridad se tornó cada vez más nítida y el brillo que traspasaba sus párpados le obligó a abrirlos. Vio el paisaje moverse por la ventanilla y se dio cuenta que se encontraba dentro de un automóvil en movimiento.

-Ya despertaste –dijo una mujer con el cabello rizado y del tono como el suyo, ojos azules y rasgos respingados sentada en el asiento del copiloto, la que conocía como Estella Chassier en las fotos, su madre…

-Jajaja déjalos mujer ambos están cansados del paseo de ayer –rió un moreno con lentes y ojos amatistas, Frédéric Hale, su padre…

Los rasgos que tenían ambos eran como los de Sena, nadie podía negar que fuera su hija.

-Estella y Feder ¿falta mucho? –dijo una voz infantil. Pasó poco tiempo para que Sena se diera cuenta que era su misma boca de donde venían esas palabras.

-Moo –recibió un puchero de la mujer –recuerda que ahora soy tu mami así que dime mamá y a él papá –señaló a su esposo –no importa de donde vengan, ustedes son nuestros hijos.

¿Venir de dónde? No entendía por qué les pedía que le dijeran mamá si eso precisamente era ¿cierto? Y cómo de que no sabían de donde eran… ¡Debían saberlo! Una desesperación se apoderó del corazón de Sena quien veía a través de los ojos de su antiguo yo los sucesos como si fuese una película.

-Hermano Gai ¿está bien que les llamemos mamá y papá? Seríamos cómo una familia de esos cuentos que me gustan mucho –dijo la niña ahora volteando a su lado.

Sena pudo observar al joven que antes había identificado como Gai… el supuesto hermano que ahora podía recordar ¿pero por qué ahora? Su rostro parecía vacío y un poco dolido lo que llamó la atención de la pequeña quien tomó sus manos con las suyas.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó la menor.

-Tú eres Sena, no lo olvides…

-Pero a mí me gusta mi nombre –interrumpió refunfuñando.

-Pero es necesario, también recuerda que ellos son tus padres ¿está bien? –dijo apretando las manos de su hermana.

-Hermano Gai –miró cómo el mayor le dedicaba una sonrisa triste mientras la veía a los ojos.

–Eso es lo único que debes que recordar ¿entendido?

Un chirrido de los neumáticos hizo voltear a Sena para ver cómo su madre aterrada sacudía el cuerpo de su padre mientras el automóvil iba de frente a un camión de carga.

La visión se detuvo ahí porque Sena ahora estaba despierta agitada en esa habitación en la que pocas horas antes había estado. Trató de reincorporarse para tranquilizarse mientras trataba de asimilar los últimos sucesos. Quería atribuir al estrés de las últimas horas el que ahora tuviera alucinaciones, pero muy dentro de sí se dio cuenta que era inútil negar lo que revelaban sus sueños tan nítidos que parecían recuerdos.

-Veo que despertaste –dijo una voz familiar. Zwei estaba apoyado en una pared cuidando de Sena, ahora con su apariencia normal.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó Sena.

-No me digas que lo olvidaste –frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

Hizo memoria cuando un recuerdo atravesó rápidamente su mente.

-¡La herida…!¡Yo… esto! –incapaz de acompletar una oración lógica mientras se quitaba las ropas para revisar las heridas por semejante ataque que recibió.

Estaba intacta, sin ningún rasguño… ¡Imposible! Ella misma sufrió el dolor y vio la sangre manchar el piso. Era una herida mortal pero no había nada, ni un rastro en su piel… ¿Cómo era posible? ¿La curarían?

-Nosotros no te curamos –respondió a la pregunta no formulada por la joven.

-¿Entonces cómo…? –preguntó completamente desconcertada.

-Es lo que quisiera saber –dijo mientras se acercaba más a Sena y quedaron muy cerca -¿Qué eres?

Sena le atemorizó la pregunta ¿Qué había visto Zwei para que le hiciera eso?

-Ejemm … -carraspeó un pequeño rubio que ingresaba a la habitación para luego teclear en su computador –lamento interrumpirlos en medio de su coqueteo pero tengo información que tal vez les interese–dijo el sintetizador.

Ante lo dicho Sena se dio cuenta de la escena comprometedora en la que estaba con Zwei: aún con la respiración agitada por la pesadilla, en la parte superior de su cuerpo sólo estaba el sostén, y Zwei estaba encima de la cama y muy cerca de ella… Los colores adornaron rápidamente su cara y lanzó con fuerza al azabache arrojándolo de su cama provocándole un terrible enojo.

-Are, Are que cosas interesante tenemos aquí –esa voz era conocida para Sena quien deshizo su la morada construida por la frazada para ver al can, pero ahí no había nadie salvo el niño y un malhumorado Zwei que prometía una cruel venganza.

-Por aquí –oyó de nuevo para ver a Nel trepar y subirse a la cama posicionándose frente a ella.

-¿Nel? –preguntó dudosa Sena.

-No, soy Dreihzehn… -pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo por la chica.

-Pensé que estabas muerto –dijo aliviada al ver al ex-perro a salvo -¿Pero cómo?

-Sólo era un recipiente, puedo cambiar de cuerpo y el de tu gato fue el más próximo –contestó mientras recibía los mimos de Sena.

-Gracias a Dios… Espera, eso significa que en la construcción ¿tú eras Nel? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Bueno… si –para luego ser rodeado por los abrazos y mimos de la joven.

-Gracias por ayudarme –le sonrió avergonzando levemente al gato, la chica se estaba tomando muchas libertades por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Pero que sorpresa Zwei, atacar a quien se supone que debías cuidar –eso hizo sonrojar a Sena –pensé que dijiste que no te interesaba el sexo femenino –rió el gato.

-Es decir ¿bateas del equipo contrario? –sin duda lo había malinterpretado provocando un silencio sepulcral seguida de una sonora carcajada de Siebzehn y Dreihzehn quienes literalmente se tiraron producto de la risa.

-Sin du-duda… jajaja… es espe…ngh…cial –trataba de calmarse Dreihzehn.

-Veo que quieres morir mocosa –amenazó Zwei con una mirada gélida.

-Para Zwei… sabes que ella es importante… -trató de razonar el gato ante tan amenazadora aura.

-Sabes que si la tocas, Vier te dará las misiones que más detestas –defendió el pequeño tecleando en su computador.

-¿Yo, importante? –el gato y el infante no pudieron evitar mirarla con una gota de sudor, era bueno ignorando rápidamente el peligro… un peligro nombrado Zwei que no se inmutaría porque ella fuese mujer.

-Ejemm verás –carraspeó Dreihzehn decidiendo que lo mejor era cambiar el tema para calmar los ánimos –sucedió algo fuera de lo normal durante el conflicto. No se si lo recuerdes, pero de ti salió un extraño resplandor seguido después de nuestra perdida de poderes, algo completamente anormal si me lo preguntas. Yo fui lanzado del cuerpo de Nel y mi alma vago muchos Kilómetros a la redonda hasta poder adentrarme de un animal y mantenerme a salvo, la distancia total fue de 50 kilómetros para que estuviese fuera del alcance de tu poder. También es sistema de detección anunció el nacimiento de un nuevo Breaker coincidiendo en el momento en que liberaste tu poder.

-No entiendo… -mentira si sabía todo pero se negaba a ver lo que sus ojos veían con tanta claridad.

-En pocas palabras eres una de nosotros –dijo fastidiado Zwei –tú tienes una habilidad jamás vista por lo que todas las organizaciones irán detrás de ti buscando transformarte en un arma, así que tienes dos opciones: dejarte atrapar por ellos o unirte a nosotros.

-Pero es imposible, yo soy normal… yo nunca he tenido una habilidad…

-Si la tienes, te recuperas de las heridas rápidamente, eso no es normal –interrumpió el azabache –y no limitaría a que sólo puedes hacer eso.

-¿Crees que tenga que ver con los Nova? –preguntó Dreihzehn.

-Necesitaríamos de Fünf, ella se ha dedicado a investigarlos, podría decirnos si está emparentada.

-¿A qué se refieren…? –preguntó confundida Sena.

-Como dijimos, tú poder es algo que no se ha visto-habló Dreih –En la actualidad existen 5 individuos además de ti, que se han declarado los más fuertes, pero lo sospechoso es que no se sabe su identidad o donde están en este momento. Muchas organizaciones desean tenerlos en sus manos pero algunos indicios nos dicen que este grupo es mucho más poderoso de lo que se piensa y están posicionados muy arriba de los estratos sociales.

-No sería exagerado decir que controlan gran parte del mundo siendo invisibles –murmuró el computador de Siebzehn –y lo que nos preocupa es que parecen que buscan poder para un propósito todavía no claro. Las semejanzas que tienes con este grupo son muchas y tal vez pronto vengan por ti.

-Pero hay algo que no concuerda –murmuró Zwei –los Breakers se identifican casi al momento de nacer, incluso si no han desatado sus poderes. Nunca había escuchado de un Breaker fuera anunciado siendo casi un adulto.

-Un misterio con tu nacimiento… supongo que eso también deberemos averiguarlo.

-Pero aún no he dicho que quiera ir con vosotros –reclamó bastante molesta, su paciencia se había agotado hace varias horas, muchas cosas habían sucedido en tan poco tiempo y… ¿ahora venían y le decían que era un fenómeno?

-Si crees que estas en posición de elegir estás equivocada –declaró el azabache.

-Pero mi familia… ustedes lo prometieron –se quejó al borde del llanto.

-Eso era por que eras una humana corriente, ahora acepta la realidad –salió por la puerta molesto. No soportaba a personas tan delicadas y débiles como lo era ella, iba a ser duro ahora que tendría que compartir con la albina.

Dentro de la habitación se quedaron los demás hombres mirando a Sena quien lloraba llevándose las piernas al pecho mientras las apretaba con sus brazos y bajaba la cabeza.

-Sé que no es el momento pero tendremos que marcharnos pronto. Un miembro nuestro nos aviso que ya están detrás de ti así que tendrás que olvidarte de tu familia, pero te prometo que la cuidaremos… así que Sena ven con nosotros –pedía Nel restregando su cabeza en el pie de la chica para consolarla.

-Mi nombre es Yukio –dijo una voz desconocida que provocó que Sena alzara la cabeza movida por la curiosidad para asombrarse que la voz provenía del niño rubio.

-Perdón… pensé que eras mudo.

Ahora fue turno para que Yukio la mirara amenazantemente mientras el gato trataba de contener la risa al mismo tiempo que convulsionaba su cuerpo para mantenerla adentro.

-No hablo con personas estúpidas –miró a Sena quien ni se inmutó que la estaban insultando –por lo que lo hago con el computador. Si no eres interesante para mí no gastaré mi saliva en una conversación absurda –dijo volviendo a usar el sintetizador.

-Es una lástima –dijo más tranquila Sena ya que se había dado cuenta que el pequeño había hablado para distraerla, lo cual la conmovió –deberías hacerlo más seguido, tu voz es muy bonita.

Ante esto Yukio se sonrojó para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación, todo ante la mirada de los dos restantes.

-Mi nombre es Will –dijo el Dreih llamando la atención de la joven –creo que te has calmado un poco.

Su mirada volvió a reflejar tristeza pero esta vez no estaba acompañada de la desesperación.

-¿Prometen cuidar a mi familia en Tofino? –preguntó.

-Me aseguraré de ello –esa respuesta le ganó una sonrisa de la ahora albina.

-Gracias –murmuró.

-Bien ahora arréglate, no tardaremos en salir –dijo el gato mientras salía de la habitación.

Afuera le esperaban Yukio y Zwei quien preparaban todo para partir. Las pocas pertenencias que cargaban ya estaban en valijas.

-Sólo queda quemar la casa para borrar cualquier muestra o huella–murmuró Yukio.

-Si estuviera Elf sería más fácil. El incineraría la casa sin dejar rastro –suspiró Will.

Los tres estaban esperando tranquilamente hasta que un grito proveniente del cuarto alertó a los hombres quienes no dudaron entrar en la habitación de Sena para atrapar al intruso. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando…

-Me cortaron mi cabello –se lamentaba la albina haciendo que los tres casi se cayeran de cabeza por la reacción de Sena.

-Creo que deberías preocuparte más por el color de tu cabello- cómo si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, los tres dijeron eso algo molestos.

Sena era muy densa y bastante ingenua ¿cómo lograr que ella pueda sobrevivir a ese mundo al que pertenecían? Sería toda una Odisea, pero no se daban cuenta que el viaje se convertiría en el verdadero reto. Una epopeya para descifrar los secretos que embargaban a Sena sería algo más inmenso de lo que imaginaron, con precios y perdidas dolorosas, y verdades que deberían quedar en el olvido, pero ese viaje también mostraría los lazos que invisiblemente los unen desde que nacieron en este cruel mundo.

Que empiece la función, la tragedia comienza…

**FIN DEL ARCO: PROLOGO**

**ARCO SIGUIENTE: REGRESO A CASA**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **PERDON! se que no tengo excusa pero siento la tardanza pero realmente no saben los malabares que hago para darme tiempo de escribir así que tengame paciencia

Si se dieron cuenta si! Siebzehn era Yukio de Bleach, un poco oc pero ya les dije que me baso en apariencia y el quedaba con la imagen que hice del niño jeje tambien esta Gai de Guilty Crown como el misterioso hermano de Sena, pero como acaba de salir la serie pues aún no conozco su personalidad por lo que no esperen una fiel versión, solo pasó que cuando lo vi pense "KYAA YO LO QUIERO COMO HERMANO MAYOR ! /" ... ejem perdon U.U

Nova? más adelante apareceran estos misteriosos personajes que son realmente influyentes tanto que daran un dolor de cabeza a nuestros protagonistas y cuyo origen esta tan fuertemente ligado a la de nuestra albina más de lo que creen jjeje ¬w¬

saludos a los que me leen y comentan espero seguir contando con su apoyo (reverencia) además se acercan mis vacaciones y mi libertad para escribir tanto que me empache jeje XP

CHAO CHAO


End file.
